Visiting Day
by StangeInterests32
Summary: After being defeated by Supergirl and the Flash, Siobhan became one of the first inmates in National City's new meta-human wing at Van Kull Maximum Security Prison. Not knowing if anyone else has, or will, go see her, Winn decides to check up on her.
1. Chapter 1

Van Kull Maximum Security Prison was already difficult to get into, let alone out of, even on a normal Sunday like today, the institution's normal, and busiest visitation day. There were the normal pat downs, screening by the metal detectors, and x-ray scans for any bags or packages being brought in. Most people who came to visit on a Sunday were used to the security measures, and while they'd never say they enjoyed them, they tolerated them for the sake of whomever they were there to see.

Winn was not one of these people.

In all the years that his father was sentenced here, he'd never once visited, so he was unaccustomed to all the obstacles. Once he was through them all, he'd thought he was done, but once he came to the new metahuman wing, or as the guards so affectionately started calling it, The Freakshow, he was subjected the same procedures, along with a few more intrusive measures, to gain entry to the visitation area for the prison's newest, and more super powered, inmates. Although there were only two at the moment, he could see that the sectioned are had been renovated and retrofitted to hold a vast number of inmates, that is, once Kara captured them all.

He was taken to a room that looked like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. It was a large room with absolutely no contours or blemishes on the smooth grayscale walls, and overhead florescent lights that came on with the sound and feel of spotlights as he entered. In the center of the room was a large hexagonal glass cell that reached from the floor to about eight feet in height, just a few feet shy of the ceiling. A single chair was provided for him in front of the cell.

Winn cleared his throat nervously and moved to sit down.

After about ten minutes, a door near the back of the room opened and in walked a single inmate wearing metal shackles that covered her hands up to the wrist and which he guessed were made of some kind of alloy composite especially equipped for the strength of her, and whomever else they might be put on. What almost shocked him out of his chair was the metal collar around the inmate's neck, its flashing red light indicating that it was doing its job of stopping the inmate should she try anything.

Escorting the inmate were two armed guards who looked as though they wanted to be somewhere else. They motioned her toward the cell, and while one guard kept his weapon and gaze firmly locked on the inmate, the other punched in a code on the mounted keypad behind the cell. With an almost imperceptible hiss, a door to the cell slid open and the inmate was ushered into it.

"You got up to a half-hour, and stay away from the glass" one of the guards told Winn after the door slid shut and a beep was heard indicating that the cell was now locked. The guards then left the room, the door they entered closing behind them. He wondered how they could be so trusting, but figured that like everywhere else in the prison, there were cameras he couldn't see watching them.

"Hey, Siobhan," he said uneasily.

Siobhan sat down against the back of the cell, doing her best to create some distance. Winn could see that they'd removed all the Silver Banshee make-up, and that her hair was back to its normal brown and not the mix of gray and white she'd had during her rampage. "What do you want, Winn?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Peachy," she said sarcastically while holding her hands up. "Every day's been like a day at the spa."

It's prison, what did you really expect her to say, Winn thought to himself. "I just meant if you we okay, after…after…"

"After Supergirl and her friend in the red underoos knocked me out and sent me here?"

"Well, technically, it was Livewire who knocked…"

"Oh blah, blah, blah," Siobhan interrupted him. "Spare me Winn. I'm gonna ask you again: what do you want?" she asked, each word of the ask dragged out.

"Like I said, I just wanted…"

"To see how I was doing," she finished for him.

It's like the guy is stuck on repeat, she thought as she leaned her head back against the cell. "Are they treating you alright?"

She brought her head back up, and stared at him. "Three squares a day, the most uncomfortable cot in the world, and this gorgeous piece of jewelry around my neck. Its gangbusters around here."

"What is that thing?" he asked, motioning around his neck to indicate what he was referring to.

"Shock collar. I raise my voice too loud, and about 10,000 volts go through me. Wanna see?" she prods as she opens her mouth and mimes as though she was going to scream.

"Siobhan, don't," Winn gasped as he leapt from his chair and approached the cell.

Siobhan started to laugh, and Winn backed away from the cell, feeling a little embarrassed at his own reaction. He stayed standing this time, and then decided to kneel down to put himself at the same level as Siobhan. "Oh Winn, so gullible," she joked as she finished laughing.

"You know, I came down here to see if you were okay. If you we're dealing with…with all this," he said as he waved his arm around the room, "without going insane."

"Insane? Insane. Winn, apparently I'm the latest woman in my family to suffer from some ancient curse that causes me to become a kill happy screamer unless I actually kill who pisses me off. So please," she tells him, a daring smile on her face, "keep talking."

"You won't kill me."

"Want to test that?"

"You blasted Kara out of a window. You tried to kill Supergirl. But you only used enough of your strength and that scream on me to move me out of the way," he told her, resolve bleeding though in his voice and written on his face.

"You weren't who I was after. That can change," she replied with some slight evil in her own voice.

"You know, I get the whole tough girl, 'ooh I'm gonna scream you to death' act is just that – an act," he said. "And…"

"Quit babbling. You still haven't told me why you're _actually_ here, Winn, and don't tell me it's to see if I'm okay. You could've asked you're buddy Supergirl to do that for you, all without getting your hands dirty from this place."

Winn looked at Siobhan through the glass. The brown hair. The brown eyes. He had to admit to himself that she looked like the same girl he'd started falling for. The same girl who made him think it was possible to get over Kara because she shared something with him, related to something that even Kara didn't get about him. He was damaged. And so was she. Their fathers had pretty much screwed them over, and only she got that.

Granted, she was a little volatile about it, but she learned to let it go with him. She admitted that talking to him about it actually made her less angry, and felt more human. And that was what he was looking for. To see if that humanity was still in there, somewhere buried behind the anger, and apparently, buried beneath the curse.

"Siobhan, I just want to…," he started as he moved to put his hand on the glass to lean in further toward her.

"Winn don't," she shouted as she saw what he was doing.

The next thing she felt was the electricity moving throughout her body. She felt the searing heat as it coursed through her, and yet still she tried to move toward Winn, to try – something, anything – to get him to stop. But she didn't get that chance. As she felt her throat temporarily close up, another function of the collar, to stop her screams and eventually make the electricity stop, Winn let out a short scream of his own as the electrified outer edge of the cell started sending its own electrified shock through him. The blast only lasted for a second, but it was enough to send him flying backwards.

As her own shock stopped and she was able to see, albeit through blurred vision that was slowly returning to normal, she saw Winn lying on the ground, the chair toppled over. He must have hit it, she thought as she crawled back toward the side she was sitting on. She pounded the glass with her fist repeatedly. "Guards," she said her voice soft and raspy. Where the hell are they, she thought. "Guards," she tried again, with no real improvement. She knew what she was going to have to do, but her own survival instinct fought against that thought. She turned and saw Winn lying on the ground. Screw it, she thought.

"Guards!"

Once again, the pain traveled up and down her body, and she felt her throat trying to close up again, but she fought it off as best she could.

"G-guards."

Suddenly, the door opened, and after what felt like way too much time to her, but was in fact, less than a minute, the guards came running. The last thing she saw before passing out from the pain was the two correction officers running past her and over to Winn.

Siobhan didn't know how long she was out, but when she came to, she felt like she was being blinded. She shielded her eyes from the light with her arm and rolled over. After a few seconds of adjustment, she was able to remove her arm and immediately noticed that the hand restraints had been removed. Looking around she saw that she was back in her cell.

Getting up, she made her way over to the front of the cell, and slammed the flat of her hand against the triple-pane plastic glass composite. She could hear the echo of her hits, but no one came. She walked over to the far right of her cell and tapped the button that activated the two-way between her and the guard's area.

"What is it, Smythe?" came the gruff, impatient sounding voice from the other end.

"What happened to guy visiting me?"

There was no reply.

"Answer me damn it. Is he okay?"

"Like you care."

"I wouldn't be talking to your inconsequential ass if I didn't. Now what happened to him?" she raged into the box, her voice just shy of raising. "Hey?"

"Calm the hell down," came the voice again. "I'm checking."

Siobhan waited with bated breath as the seconds ticked by. "Well?" she asked as she punched the button again.

"Says here the infirmary doc checked him out. Other than a headache from back of his head hitting the chair on the way down and some tingliness from the glass shocking him, doc said he was okay, made him go home to rest."

Siobhan let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and rested her forehead against the wall just above the speaker. "So he's alright?"

"I just said he walked out of here didn't I?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said into the speaker before shutting off her end and went back to lay down in her bunk. "Thank God," she breathed in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So after a few requests, I decided that maybe there was more that could be looked into regarding Winn and Siobhan, especially Sobhan, and felt why not have a little more fun with these two. So thank you for reading the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy the ones that come next.

* * *

 _Five days after Winn's visit…_

"They tell me you had a had a visitor, Siobhan," the psychiatrist said from her chair across the table from the Siobhan. Siobhan sat uninterestedly in hers, not even looking at the doctor in front of her. Her gaze was fixed on the small window on the wall near the ceiling. "Siobhan? You know that window has a big enough electrical charge to kill you on contact if you try and escape."

Siobhan snickered in insolence. Escape, that's rich, she thought, like I'd fit through that. Like I could reach it, I'm tall, not _that_ tall.

"Siobhan, these sessions are court ordered. And despite your reluctance, you do need to take part in them."

"Why? So the police, and the courts, and anyone else who decides to look into me can find out what we all already know – that I'm crazy," she told the doctor, doing her best crazy-eyes at the end.

" _Crazy_ is a relative term. And, an incorrect label."

"But fitting," she fired back. "After all, what would you call someone who dresses in Day of the Dead face paint?"

The doctor fixed his glasses and smiled faintly, his lips barley moving. "I would call that person someone who needs to get in touch with some deeper issues. Like _your_ anger."

"And what makes you think I'm angry, Doc?"

"That right there," he answered quickly. "You prefer to deflect the conversation, hoping that a change in subject will mean an escape from the bigger issue." Siobhan opened her mouth to speak, but the doctor held up his finger to silence her. "Like why you are so angry?"

Siobhan sat quietly in her chair. Her head was turned away from the doctor, but she still scanned the room with her eyes, trying not to look at him. "Siobhan," the doctor said gently, trying to get her attention.

"It was an old…," Siobhan started as she finally looked at the doctor. She didn't finish because she didn't know what to actually call Winn. She didn't know if she should, or could, use the word boyfriend since they weren't together that long. She didn't want to use the word hook-up. He deserved better than that, at least in her mind.

"Old what?"

"It was someone I was…was starting to get close to."

"The person who you think this anger is directed toward?" the doctor asked.

"No," Siobhan said harshly and shaking her head like the doctor said something completely idiotic. "The person who visited me." The doctor's face took on a look of near impatience, and his hand automatically fixed his glasses again. "Don't give me that look, you brought up the subject of my visitor."

The doctor looked at Siobhan and smiled a strained smile, not liking that he'd given her an out for the subject of this session when he was finally directing her where he wanted to go. But, if it got her to start talking after three weeks of snarky comments…

"I did bring it up, so please, continue."

"The person who visited me, his name is Winn. He was…I guess you could call him a friend."

"Would _you_ call him that?" the doctor asked her, picking up on her wording.

She nodded. She smiled for the briefest of seconds while letting out a quick chuckle. "If I had to think about it, he might be my only real friend. Everyone else I know, they let me hang around because they tolerate me, or because being my 'friend' is useful, or might be useful one day, and they believe that having me as a contact will come in handy."

"And this, Winn, he doesn't treat you, or see you like that?"

This time the smile wasn't so brief. "Winn actually seems like he wants to be around me, even when I'm at my worst. And he does what no one does, or wants to; he tries to see the good in me."

"Maybe he's seeing what you won't let yourself see."

Siobhan laughed sarcastically. "Now you sound like him."

"You said you were starting to get close to him?"

"We'd been seeing each other for a few weeks. It started out as just us finding places at work to hook up at, but then, eventually, we started spending more and more time together. I…I let my guard down around him; actually found myself telling him things I've never told anybody."

Maybe I should have him sit in on these sessions, the doctor thought. She might actually start making some progress. "It sounds like Winn got you to look deep inside yourself. But revealing yourself to someone like that, it takes a great deal of trust. You have to be willing to let the other person see things that they might not like. You might see things about yourself that you might not like. How did he, and you, handle those things?"

Siobhan took a deep breath and let her head fall back. She let out her breath before looking back up. Her face was softer now, the walls she put up to make herself look like she didn't care finally showing some cracks.

"He didn't run the other way, as much as part of me wanted him to. I didn't want him to have to deal with all the crap I had."

"So you cared?"

"I didn't want him to waste his time."

The doctor shook his head. "No, if you didn't want him to waste his time, you would've kept the relationship just about sex, but you allowed it to go past that. That means you wanted something more from it. And by telling him things that you'd never told anyone else, you wanted to show him parts of yourself that you try and keep hidden. Transparency like that, it only happens when we want to make sure that the person we're with has the full picture, both the good, and the bad."

"He saw plenty of bad," Siobhan laughed. "You know, he was there when me and Livewire kidnapped Cat Grant. He tried to stop me. He tried to tell me that he knew that even though I'd gone off the deep end, that there was still good in me. I mean there I am, full on Silver Banshee mode, and he's trying to talk me off the ledge. How stupid could he be?" she ranted, though her eyes watered at the memory.

"So you walked right passed him and grabbed Ms. Grant?"

"Actually, I used my scream on him, blasted him to the ground."

"So you tried to kill him?" the doctor asked.

Siobhan just looked at him, anger returning to her face. "My scream is powerful enough to force Supergirl to her knees in front of me. I can make that little bitch's ear bleed with blast of a few seconds. If I can do that to that super-powered girl scout in a cape, imagine what I could've done to Winn."

"You could've probably killed him." Siobhan nodded, a little smugly. "Yet you didn't. You said you just blasted him to the ground. That means you made a decision to _not_ harm him. Even during your rampage, you had enough semblance, or consciousness, to stop yourself from doing any real damage to him."

"I didn't kill him because he wasn't my target."

"So what happened when he came to visit you?"

"He wanted to see how I was doing. And the loveable little twit got himself electrocuted for it."

"And from what hear, you practically muscled through the pain of that shock collar to get the attention of the guards."

"Well I could have them thinking I did that to him," she smiled.

More deflection, just when she was making a little progress, he thought. "I also hear that you begged to be told if he was okay."

"I didn't beg. I was a little aggressive because the guards here are slow moving monkeys."

The doctor laughed at that characterization. He was about to ask if she thought Winn would come back to see her when he saw the red light bulb above the door turn off, signaling to him that the guards were letting him know that Siobhan's time was up.

"I want you to try and think about what it is about Winn that makes you let your guard down. I also want you to try and think about what he sees, and decide if maybe it's worth letting out around people who aren't just named Winn, alright?"

Siobhan just snickered at him and got up from her chair. When she reached the door she kicked it with her foot to let the guard know she was ready to leave. "See you next week, Doc."

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Siobhan was laying in her bunk trying to not be bored with her day. She'd gone through all the books she'd requested from the prison library, and with it being Sunday, the damn place was closed so she couldn't get anything new to even try and pass the time. She looked at her cell entrance and then sighed in frustration.

It's not like he said he'd come back, she thought. Hell, after being electrocuted, he probably decided that I wasn't worth the effort. Great, now I'm up there with his father on the visitation schedule.

Deciding that there was nothing else to do, she decided to just try and sleep the day away. Turning toward the wall, she curled herself up and closed her eyes. She didn't know how many minutes passed before she heard a tapping come from the glass on her cell.

"Get up Smythe!"

She turned and looked at the guard, her eyes having to adjust to the light after being closed. "What?"

"Get up, you got a visitor."

She looked at the guard like he was speaking gibberish. "Hurry it up, I ain't got all day to wait."

Siobhan nodded and went to the cell entrance. She stuck her hands through the opening he had opened and felt the hand restraints placed on and locked into place. She stepped back and watched as the cell door was opened. She walked and the guard started leading her toward the visitation room. She was glad that he was behind her, because the last thing she wanted was for him to see the smile that she had on her face because, try as she might, she couldn't force it away.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a little over a month since Winn started visiting. The first few visits had been limited to the half-hour time frame like on his first visit, but when Siobhan started showing the smallest slivers of improvement, her doctor petitioned that she be granted some extra time. The warden was understandably reluctant, but ultimately acquiesced to giving her a full hour. A small luxury, but Siobhan wasn't going to complain about a half-hour more out of her cell.

Hell, I'm barely allowed yard time, she thought when she considered the news.

She was in the Sideshow; the nickname the guards had given to the visiting cell after hearing Winn carelessly call it that during one of his earlier visits. She remembered the conversation, mostly because she was trying to _not_ answer questions about this place.

"So why they'd start calling it The Freakshow?"

"Are you serious?" she asked him annoyed. "Have you forgotten what me and Leslie can do? What some of the other inmates that will soon be joining us will probably be able to do? Hell, a few more plus a bearded lady, and we'll have ourselves a regular circus."

Winn got a look on his face like he wanted to say something, but couldn't actually find the proper response. Then again, considering who he was visiting, he might actually just be afraid of saying something else that she'd find annoying, and Siobhan was not known for holding her tongue when she found something annoying her. "Well, if the cell block is called The Freakshow, does that make the tube you're in now, I don't know…the Sideshow."

Once again Siobhan glared at him. "Despite my extracurricular activities, I am not a freak," she told him. To his surprise, the usual disdain for the word wasn't as pronounced. Winn doubted it was because she was accepting the word, but maybe because she was choosing to see the humor in the situation for his sake.

"But you're still in that …what did your boyfriend call it…the Sideshow," a guard called out from behind them. Winn and Siobhan turned their heads quickly, surprised because they'd never actually heard him enter. "Yeah, we're definitely keeping that name," he laughed.

Stupid, stupid Winn, she thought as she shook herself out of that memory. She was sitting closer to him this time, making sure that he didn't need to go near the glass. They'd been having a fairly good time, like the past few weeks, mostly talking. Right now Winn was going on about the latest office politics going on and Catco. Like I care, she thought. Finally, she decided to go for the question that had been nagging at her.

"Winn, are you…are you seeing anybody?"

"Am I…huh?"

"Are you seeing anybody?" Winn looked at her blankly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm liking having someone to talk to who doesn't threaten to shove me in the hole, or add more insubordination to my file," she explained, drawing a small smile from him. She felt herself become a little giddy at the sight. Control yourself, girl, she thought, you're not fourteen anymore. "But you've been getting out here almost every Sunday, and I can't help but wonder if I'm not taking you away from someone else you _should_ be spending a Sunday afternoon with."

Winn swallowed, and then cleared his throat a little more loudly than he wanted to. The question had made him nervous. Not because he was seeing someone like Siobhan assumed, but because he'd already gone through a variation of this same situation.

"Siobhan, I'm here because I want to be. Because I think that you should get to try and forget that you have to be here, even if it is for an hour."

Now Siobhan was smiling, despite her best efforts to try and not be. Stupid, stupid me, she thought. I finally meet a nice guy who puts up with me, and thinks there's something worth being around, and I get sent to prison.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not seeing someone right now," he told her without missing a beat. "And even if I was, I'd still be here to see you."

Siobhan's smile widened, and this time, much more to her dismay, she felt herself become a little misty eyed. Her eyes watered a little bit, and she hoped Winn didn't notice. She was wrong. She looked back at him and saw that same small smile that turned her into a fourteen year old girl with her first real boyfriend and thought one more time…

Stupid, stupid me.

* * *

Siobhan was sound asleep; a rarity for her. Normally she was plagued by dreams, some good, which were no bother; some just indifferent, flashes of her former life; but most…most were nightmares that caused her to toss and turn restlessly and wake up most nights in cold sweats. But, as had become normal as of late, any Sunday night following a visit from Winn were nights where she was able to actually sleep through the night and wake up only when the guards came to start her new daily routine.

This Sunday night however, she found herself being awoken suddenly by the light in her cell turning on. As she shielded her eyes and turned in her bunk to escape the blinding glare, she heard a banging on her cell's glass entrance. "Get up, Smythe!"

"Go away," she groaned in exhaustion.

"I'm not gonna tell you a third time; get up, Smythe."

Siobhan rolled over and sat on the edge of her bunk. She pressed her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes to try and forcer herself to wake up quicker. "Smythe!"

"I'm coming," she talked back to the guard. She opened her eyes and stood, walked to the glass and went through the process of having her hands shackled and she could hear the collar around her neck beep signaling that it was now active. "Where am I going?" she asked as she was led down the hallway.

"You got a visitor." Siobhan looked behind her, confusion on her face. "Eyes forward."

She faced forward, but looked around. All the other cells were dark, which was expected since most were still empty. But what caused her to realize that something was wrong was when she looked up and out at the windows near the ceiling. It was still dark.

"How can I have a visitor in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Just walk," the guard said with a shove.

Deciding to hold back – for now – she continued to be led away from her cell. Soon, she was brought into the visitation room. She was barely through the door when she spotted her late night visitor standing on the other side of the Sideshow.

"Oh God, it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm sorry for how long it took me to update, but real life's gotten in the way right now, and it's making it harder to find time to write, and not just this story, but all my stories. I haven't forgotten though, and I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll try to update a little quicker if it's possible.

* * *

"Oh God, it's you."

Siobhan began to turn to go back to her cell, but the guards physically turned her back toward her visitor and shoved her forward. They grabbed her by the arms and led her into the Sideshow cell and locked it behind her. "Take all the time you need," one of the guards said.

"Thank you," said the visitor. "Hello, Siobhan," she said once they were alone.

"What was it that Leslie said to you?" Siobhan asked as she stood defiantly in the cell, wishing she could cross her arms in front of her. "Oh yeah; long time cape and skirt."

She looked Supergirl up and down, taking in the sight of the red boots and sheer red tights, the bright red skirt and yellow belt, and finally the blue top with that practically glowing "S" logo. It was all topped off with that stoic expression and long blonde hair. The girl next door with a massive attention complex, she thought as she gazed at the way Supergirl was standing in front of her; legs shoulder width apart and fists perched on her waist, and that cape flowing behind her, looking the part of the authoritative hero.

Spare me, she thought.

"So what can I do for Little Miss Blonde Ambition?"

"How are you doing?"

"Really?" Siobhan chuckled. " _How am I doing_? You had me woken up in the middle of the night to ask how I'm doing? Apparently lying isn't one of your superpowers."

Supergirl watched the sarcastic grin split Siobhan's face and realized that prison hadn't dulled her sense of rebelliousness. It was almost refreshing to know that Siobhan wasn't letting this place change her too much. But her attitude would definitely make this conversation harder.

"I really am here to check up on you."

"Are you going to make them move Leslie in the middle of the night? Or what about Winn's daddy? You going to check up on him at whatever time this is?" Supergirl stood silent. "I didn't think so. So again, what does Blonde Ambition herself want with little old me?"

"I didn't know they moved Winn's father into this wing? He's human after all."

"Nearly broke out twice," Siobhan informed her. "They decided that he was too much of a security risk to be left in general pop. Nice man, very smart, like Winn only with a criminal record," she said, her voice dripping with snark. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"My understanding is that he's been sharing with you as of late."

And there it is, Siobhan thought. "Well, Winn is good company. Smart, funny, all manner of cute, and most importantly, he doesn't look at me like a criminal."

Which you are, Supergirl thought. "Well it's good to see that you have someone to confide in."

Siobhan smiled. Supergirl had stayed in position, but Siobhan could hear a small touch of…something in her voice that she couldn't place at the moment. "Although, I was under the impression that you were seeing a therapist for that."

"The doc likes that Winn visits me. He says it makes me more agreeable," said Siobhan, her voice dripping with mock sweetness and the most shit-eating grin she could muster.

"Winn is alright when he's here, right?"

"I forgot he was your friend," Siobhan told her. "Is that why you're here? To make sure that I'm not corrupting him?" she smiled.

Supergirl began to circle the cell. Siobhan turned to keep eye contact with her. "I am just checking up on him. He did mention getting hurt one of the times he was here."

"And you think that was my fault?"

"Was it?" Supergirl asked, though if she had to be truthful, it was more Kara at that moment than Supergirl. And Kara remembered how horrible Winn looked the next day at Catco, liked he'd had the life kicked out of him by a Fort Rozz inmate. She'd asked him what happened and all he said was that he'd hit his head. While she believed the reason, she didn't like that he didn't want to tell her the real reason. Even she could tell that accidentally falling down some stairs sounded like total crap. But that was his reason, and she didn't want to upset him by pushing further.

So she waited. And she waited. Until one day, after some gentle prodding, that turned into some slightly aggressive prodding, Winn finally told her what happened. She didn't know what had angered her more, that Winn had gone to see Siobhan, or that he'd been hurt and chose to not tell her. She held back her anger for his sake, but he could tell she was angry, and the small argument that happened left them both at odds for a couple of days.

At the end of the day, Kara just wanted to make sure that Winn was okay. She even offered to start going with him, an idea he shot down immediately.

"You're not exactly one of her favorite people," he told her.

She'd tried to explain that she was doing this for him, not her, and he'd shot her down again. It was the most adamant she'd ever seen him. "You're not going. Just, just let me do this, Kara. I'll be okay. I just want to check up on her."

And she did try. She really did. But she had this feeling that she should at least look into this, on her own if necessary. After all, Winn was her best friend. And Siobhan was…well she was the Silver Banshee now. So if Winn wouldn't let Kara Danvers make sure everything was okay, Supergirl would; and she was surprised with how amenable the warden was with it.

That was how she found herself face to face with Siobhan at four-thirty in the morning.

"Winn getting hurt was an accident," Siobhan told her. "He went all emotional, started looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of his and did the first thing the guards told him _not_ to do."

"Which was?" Supergirl asked.

Siobhan tapped the glass with the shackles. "Touching your side of the glass of sends a charge through you. Why don't you touch it and find out," she dared.

"And what did you do? When he hit his head?"

"Called for the guards. And I did it at quite the risk to my own safety I should add."

Supergirl stopped circling, and stared at Siobhan, looking into her eyes. They were steeled, but she couldn't read anything to tell her she was lying. "So are we done?" Siobhan asked impatiently. "Huh? Are you satisfied that I didn't hurt Winn? That despite your fears, or whatever else you have, he's okay?"

"I suppose I am. Siobhan, thank you."

"I don't want your thanks," Siobhan told her, her voice starting to get weary. "Just let me go back to bed; and you can go back to being National City's living embodiment of hypocrisy."

Supergirl's eyes widened. She felt her blood run. And she felt the urge to punch a hole in the cell and get at Siobhan. "Hypocrisy?"

"Did I stutter?"

"And just how am I a hypocrite?"

Siobhan tittered and let just one side of her lips curl into a half-smile. It was even more condescending a look than when she said how Winn's visits were helping her. "How are you not? You stand there, looking at me, speaking to me with so much self-righteousness, when really, you should be in here with me."

"I haven't broken the law, Siobhan."

"The hell you haven't. I seem to remember you letting an alien criminal just walk away from a crime. Not to mention the property damage you caused when you went off the rails."

Supergirl flinched noticeably. I really thought I was passed the whole red kryptonite thing, she thought. But as upset as she felt at the reminder, she kept her composure in front of Siobhan.

"And let's not forget everyone's personal favorite act of wanton lawlessness, you throwing Cat Grant off her own building," Siobhan giggled. "Face it, _your_ hands may not be as dirty as mine, but they are far from clean. And if you really stood for all the truth and honesty you claim to, you'd swap out the primary colors for an orange jumpsuit."

"There were extenuating circumstances. That's why I was forgiven."

"Oh please," Siobhan said angrily, stepping up to the edge of the cell, her face so close to the glass she could see her breath causing it to fog every time she breathed out. "You were forgiven because of that symbol on your chest. People look at it and they forget anything bad you do, which is crap."

"This symbol stands for truth, and justice, and honor. Not for –"

" _It_ might stand for that, but you, you don't, not yet. Because if you did –"

"Stop trying to push whatever guilt you have onto me, Siobhan. You are in here because you broke the law."

"So did you!" Siobhan shouted. She heard the collar around her neck beep, the first sign that it detected that her voice was louder than she was allowed. Under normal circumstances, she would've taken a deep breath and calmed herself down, not that she cared about not shouting at people who deserved it, but she wasn't a fan of the pain that followed her losing it. "You went on a rampage. You scared the crap out of the entire city. You nearly killed someone. And yet you get to walk around free, because the police, or someone else with enough pull decided to give you special treatment."

"I never asked for it."

"But you sure didn't say no to it did you? So let's not act like you're that much better than me. After all, you're standing there condemning me, saying I broke the law and now have to answer for it; but you, you the laws don't apply to."

"That's not true, Siobhan, I subject to the same laws and rules you are."

"Bullshit; because last time I checked, visiting hours were from nine to six. Not, whatever time it is right now. And tell me, did you get searched?" Supergirl stood silent. "I didn't think so. When Winn visits, he has to get patted own, wanded, put through the metal detector, and whatever else they say. And that's just to get in the prison. He has to go through it all over again to see me. But you probably walked through the door no problem. And don't think I didn't hear the guard tell you that you had as much time as you wanted. Winn barely gets an hour that my doctor had to get approval for. So tell me, how do the rules apply to you?"

Once again Supergirl had no response. As much as she hated to admit it, Siobhan wasn't completely wrong. She was allowed this visit when _she_ wanted it. And she hadn't been subjected to any searches.

"That's what I thought. So you know what, I'm done talking. And I'll be done talking until you can honestly tell me that this place made you have to abide by the damn rules," she ranted, finishing off by walking toward the back of the cell and raising her voice. "Guard, I want to go back to y bunk."

Supergirl nodded toward where she was told where the camera was. A moment later the guards came in and escorted Siobhan out. One of the guards came in to escort Supergirl out. "would you please let the warden know I thank him for allowing me this visit, but tell him that if I ask for another visit, that I want him to have me follow the same rules as any other visitors."

"But you're –"

"Doesn't mean I deserve special treatment."


	5. Chapter 5

The CatCo offices were their usual mix of efficiency, gossip, and serenity. At least until Cat Grant arrived and the whole place turned into an exercise of well-oiled productivity in order to stay off the media magnate's radar. Unless your name was Siobhan Smythe, in which you were straight in the firing line due to being one of Cat's assistants. Right now the stylish brunette was at her desk, checking emails and watching the clock, 8:27 am.

T-minus three minutes until she walks in, Siobhan said to herself. She glanced at the cup of ginger root and chamomile tea located on the corner of her desk.

"Morning Siobhan," came the voice of Kara Danvers, assistant number _two_ , Siobhan thought with a touch of evil glee. She looked up and saw the blonde moppet, decked out in an outfit she liked to believe came out of some old lady's closet. She didn't know what to laugh at first, the corduroy pants, or the white blouse with subtle floral design under that ridiculous sweater vest.

"Kara," she replied back emotionlessly.

Kara immediately got to work prepping herself for the day. Siobhan took the opportunity to look over the young twenty-something and wondered to herself what Cat could possibly see in her. For that matter, she wondered what anyone here could see in her. Then again, maybe she's the office pet, like a gerbil or something, she thought to herself. She glanced at the clock on desk again: 8:29.

While she counted the seconds in her head, she turned her head to her right and glanced over at Winn's desk. His gaze was fixed on his computer, his fingers typing away furiously like he was on some kind of mission. As she was considering sending him a quick IM, just to say hi, she heard the sound of Cat's personal elevator hitting the floor.

8:30 am.

Like clockwork Cat Grant was walking through her bullpen, purse hanging from the crook of her right elbow, her phone clutched in her right hand, and sunglasses perched chicly on her face.

Siobhan grabbed the cup of tea along with a file and raced around her desk, waiting to hand the objects off to Cat as she passed by. She noticed Kara had also raced around, empty-handed however.

"Good morning, Ms. Grant," they both said as she approached.

"Hardly, now will somebody please get me my morning…"

"Here's your tea, Ms. Grant," Siobhan finished for her, holding out the cup along with the folder containing the contracts legal had sent over regarding the acquisition of a new station.

"Thank you, Siobhan, it's good to see…," Cat stopped midsentence and just stared at Siobhan. "Well?"

Siobhan became confused, but tried to look unfazed. "Well…what?" she asked apprehensively.

"My tea?"

"It's right…here?" Siobhan responded, looking down at her hand and becoming baffled by the fact that her hand, both of them actually, were empty.

"Honestly, Siobhan, if you want to continue being assistant number one, you do actually need to perform. Kiera, get me…"

"Here's your tea, Ms. Grant," Kara said, offering the cup that Siobhan was certain was in her hand only seconds ago. "And here's those contracts you wanted from legal."

"Thank you, Kiera, it's nice to see someone who _wants_ to be employed," Cat said coldly as she passed the two of them.

Siobhan looked over at Kara who had a proud, almost smug, smile on her face. "But…how?"

"How what Siobhan?" Kara answered sweetly, turning to go back to her desk. As Siobhan watched her, her blonde hair seeming to glow in the morning sunlight, she felt her blood run cold when she heard a quick, faint echo. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn it sounded just like…her banshee scream.

She looked around, but didn't see anybody. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a black and gray figure standing behind Kara who was now seated at her desk. Her head looked like it was being snapped from how quickly she turned it, only to find Kara by herself. "Can I help you?" Kara asked, her normally sweet tone replaced by what could only be described as, disdain. Siobhan shook her head. "Then I suggest you head back to your desk and actually earn your pay."

Siobhan turned to head back to her desk, seeing everyone at their desk. All except Winn. She walked over and looked at his desk, seeing it undisturbed. She moved the mouse, and saw that the screen didn't come to life.

"Siobhan, do you need something?" she heard Kara practically spit at her.

"Where's Winn?" she answered softly.

"Not here."

"But he was just here," she replied.

"I don't see how, he has the day off. Apparently he had plans with a girl," Kara explained.

"Kiera, get in here," they heard Cat shout from her office. Kara moved immediately, leaving Siobhan alone at Winn's desk.

"But I could've sworn…," she said to herself, stopping when she noticed a picture on Winn's desk. It was odd to see it since Winn's desk was usually reserved for the toys he collected. She picked it up and studied it. It was a picture of Winn and another girl, a familiar looking brunette that, much to Siobhan's indignation, was gorgeous. She had one hand on Winn's head, holding it in place, the other was holding what looked like mistletoe over his head. He was smiling, though the redness in his cheeks told him he was certainly a little bit embarrassed.

As she ran her fingers over the picture, she felt a shudder of anger wash over her, and then, that same echoing scream. She dropped the picture when she, against her own sanity, swore she saw two silvery white eyes with black irises staring back at her.

"You alright, there?" came a deep voice. She looked up and saw James standing next to her. "Siobhan?" he questioned when she didn't answer

She nodded, slightly shaken. James nodded and shrugged off her behavior. "Hey, um, James," she called out as he started to walk away. She heard him sigh in frustration and turn back toward her.

"What?" he asked, his voice harsher than it was just seconds ago. Siobhan recoiled at the almost instant change. In fact, she almost considered just letting him walk away.

"Do you know when this was taken? And who's the girl?" she asked after picking the picture back up.

James took photo and looked at it. "Looks like Christmas, but I couldn't tell you when; before my time here and all. But the girl, that's Kara's sister, Alex."

That's why she looked familiar, Siobhan thought. Shed met Alex once, briefly when the woman came looking for Kara, only to overhear that she was actually there for Winn, who left with her, for hours she remembered.

"They look good together," he commented.

Siobhan snickered at the thought and James let out a loud "humph". She looked back at him and he just glared at her. "You shouldn't pry where you don't want to know things," he practically scolded her. "You know what, I've reached my limit of Cat's _assistant_ , at least this one, for the day, make sure she gets this would you?" he asks roughly, throwing the portfolio he was holding down onto Winn's desk and stomping off.

"What is everybody's problem today?" she asked picking up the portfolio and, out of curiosity, opening it. She dropped it immediately when she saw a picture of herself, dressed in her Silver Banshee outfit. She screamed and then looked around, making sure that not too many people had heard her. But when she did, she became even more uneased when she saw the office was now empty. No James, no other employee's, and, after checking, no Kara or Cat. "what the hell?"

Suddenly, Cat's elevator dinged again, and Siobhan looked up to see who was arriving. Her mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. Standing in the elevator was herself, or rather, the Silver Banshee. The Banshee casually walked out, and without ever taking her cold, thousand-mile gaze off her, walked up to Siobhan. Siobhan screamed in terror when the Banshee grabbed the edge of Winn's desk, and in a fit of rage, lifted and threw it across the office. Siobhan backed up, but the Banshee kept the distance close.

"Surprise," the Banshee said a flat, bone-chilling tone.

"You're not supposed to be here," Siobhan trembled.

"Oh, no, that's where you've got it wrong," the Banshee said, making a tsk, tsk sound as she shook her head. "I've always been here, Siobhan. Deep inside that head of yours."

"What do you want?"

"To yell you the truth that I've been trying to show you in here," she answered with outstretched arms.

"Which is?" Siobhan asked with a quacking lip.

"That this," the Banshee said, her arm moving up and down at Siobhan, as if she was exhibiting some kind of object, "isn't you. No the real you." The Banshee started to move, slowly circling Siobhan who stood frozen where she was. "You can try to fit in, try to act like you belong, but in the end, you fail, because you can't fight nature. And do you what you're nature is?"

Siobhan tried to speak, but nothing came out and her mouth just hung open. The Banshee continued to circle, moving to stand right next to Siobhan once she was behind her. She leaned in close, until her lips were right next to Siobhan's ear. "Your nature is…to be the most hated woman in the room. Just like you've always been."

Siobhan shook her head.

"You can try to lie to yourself if you want, but you know I'm right," The Banshee told her as she came back to stand in front of her. "All your life, people haven hated you. That's why you don't have anyone in your life – no family that wants you around, no friends that can stand you. And why would they want to. All they'd eventually do is leave anyhow."

Siobhan continued to shake her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No, I…I…"

"Of course they'd leave. After all, once they found out what a mean, petty, vengeful, vindictive BITCH you are, they stop wasting their time."

Siobhan could feel the tears falling. She looked over at Winn's desk, and sobbed at the sight of the empty, broken desk.

"He'll stop coming. Eventually he'll stop caring and move on, maybe onto a certain blonde."

Siobhan let out a cry. "No, not…not him."

The Banshee closed the distance and stood directly in front of Siobhan. She gently grabbed Siobhan by the chin and turned her head back to face her. "Then again, maybe he'll stay with his current flavor, just move on to a different taste. After all it's not like he'll have trouble attracting another pretty brunette. Hell, he won't even have to look that far will he? After all, Kara has a sister she can fix him up with, right?"

"Why are you doing…?"

"Because at the end of everything, you aren't Siobhan Smythe, not really. What you are, is what you're looking at," the Banshee whispered as she turned Siobhan around to face the window. Siobhan gasped in fear at the reflection staring back at her. There was no one but her in the window, and the face staring back at her wasn't Siobhan Smythe, it was the Silver Banshee.

"No, no, no," she sobbed, refusing to accept it. She kept repeating the word, over and over, each time her voice rising in volume until finally the last thing she heard was the wail of the Silver Banshee leaving her mouth, and the last thing she saw was the glass shattering.

* * *

Siobhan woke up screaming, not a scream that was anywhere near the volume and intensity of the banshee's scream, but one that terrified her all the same. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth and finished screaming into her hand. When the scream ended, she sat up and looked around. She was back in her cell. There was no bright CatCo décor, no floor to ceiling windows. Just plain white walls with a few sketches a single picture the guards had let her have.

She could feel her heart pumping like a jackhammer in her chest and her breath coming in and out in loud rushed. She backed herself into corner of her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She swallowed hard over and over, and told herself it was just a dream, a nightmare. Just another nightmare. But even as she tried to convince herself that everything would be okay, she could feel the small amount of hope that had been building up beginning to slip away. She looked up and over to the glass of her cell and immediately looked back down.

"I'm not her," she gasped. "I'm Siobhan Smythe. I'm not _her_."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright, Siobhan?" Doctor West asked as Siobhan leaned back in her chair. Her eyes were struggling to stay open and it looked like she was committing every piece of energy to keeping her head from falling forward. "Siobhan."

"Huh?" Siobhan answered, looking around like she was unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"I asked if you were alright. You're not your usual…animated self today," he responded, wanting to pick his words carefully.

"I think I'm doing pretty good considering. I'm calm, docile, not my usual flavor of bitch," she answered flatly. "I mean that is the word you were originally looking for, right?"

"Not at all," Doctor West replied, a little relieved to see her normal snark return. "Though I will admit, you do seem different right now, and I mean physically. Is everything alright?"

Siobhan brought her hands to her mouth and began chewing on one of her nails. Before she was locked up here, she never would've dared to do that. Not with her manicures usually costing into the triple digits. But she figured that now there wasn't any more risk of her ruining her cuticles with her own teeth than there was with those useless, cheap nail clippers she had in her cell.

"Haven't slept much in the past week."

"The nightmares again?" Siobhan nodded. "I thought you said they died down after a visit from Winn? Did he not come last week?"

"He came."

"Then you have something else binging on some kind of stress. Any clue as to what that might be?" Siobhan just sat there. "The guards? Another inmate when you're out in the yard?'

"Nothing I can't handle, Doc. None of those girls have what it takes to go toe to toe with me," Siobhan gloated.

"While that may be true, may I please stress to you to hold your emotions in check when out in the yard. It took a lot of convincing to let the warden give you that time, along with the extra time for Winn's visits."

"Did you also convince the warden to allow me my special late night visitor last week?"

"Excuse me?" Doctor West asked confused.

Siobhan remembered back to the day after Supergirl's visit happened and how she spent the day fuming over her short conversation. Who the hell does that blonde asshat think she is, she asked herself over and over; like I'd hurt Winn.

"Supergirl," Siobhan clarified. "She paid me a visit in the middle of the night last week. Did you convince the warder to let it happen?"

The doctor looked at her doubtfully. His eyes scanned her face, looking to see if she was telling him the truth and not trying to pull something. "Supergirl was actually here?"

"So you didn't know?"

"Not a clue," Doctor West replied.

 _He's lying._

Siobhan looked around, not believing she'd just heard that faint whisper. "Something wrong, Siobhan?" Siobhan shook off the thought of what she'd heard, telling herself that she'd imagined it.

"N-no," she stammered.

"So what happened during your visit with Supergirl?" Doctor West asked. He kept his voice calm, not betraying the nervousness he felt inside. While most people would be glad to get a visit from National City's Girl of Steele, he knew Siobhan wouldn't be one of them. It'd be like an abuse victim getting visited by their abuser. And while he knew the analogy was a bit extreme, in Siobhan's case, it was pretty close.

"She wanted to swap beauty secrets," Siobhan joked, though her demeanor stayed stoic. When Doctor West raised his eyebrow at her, she let out an exasperated sigh and, "She came to talk about Winn's weekly visits."

"They concern her?"

Siobhan nodded. "Apparently they're friends. Just my luck, the guy I'm fall…the one person who comes to see me, is friends with the person who put me in prison. That's got to be the textbook definition of irony – or at least close to it."

"Does she want him to stop coming?"

"She wanted to make sure he was safe; afraid I'd hurt him. Stupid bitch."

 _You will._

"Siobhan, that seemed a little uncalled for."

 _He's on her side._

Siobhan's neck looked like it snapped from the way she suddenly looked around. That time she knew she heard those whispers. The same whispers she'd heard just before blasting Kara out the CatCo office window. But she was almost trance like when that happened, she remembered. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting off the influence, not even knowing if the banshee's influence was even exerting itself.

"Siobhan?"

 _He let her come. He doesn't trust you. No one trusts you._

"Siobhan?" Doctor West said a little louder.

"That glorified kewpie doll looked down on me from her high horse; asking me if Winn was safe when he was here. I should've screamed her to the floor."

"Siobhan, talk like that is the reason…," Doctor's West's voice trailed off as another went through her mind.

 _No one is here for you._

"I think we're done today," Siobhan cut off Doctor West as he'd kept talking. She hadn't heard him, and suddenly, was very okay with that.

"We still have twenty minutes."

"We're done."

"Siobhan, you have to spend an entire hour with me."

Siobhan glared at her doctor. She saw the usually caring face, and then, for a split second, his features morphed into a sick, twisted caricature. "A whole hour to tell you you're crazy."

Despite his face returning to normal, Siobhan felt both genuine fear, and building anger. A small part of her, the part clinging to the progress she'd been making he told herself that what she just saw wasn't real. But she was so tired from the lack of sleep that the whispers, and her own mind, told her otherwise.

Gathering her emotions, she slid the chair back just a few inches, lifted her right leg, and slammed it into the table, pushing into the good doctor. It knocked him off his chair as it slid nearly halfway across the room.

"Siobhan!"

"We're…DONE!"

Ten minutes later Siobhan found herself back in her cell, pacing the length of it. She didn't know if she was working off the angry energy that suddenly built up during her session, or trying to tell herself that she didn't need to act this way. That she overreacted.

Ten minutes after that, she was sitting down to her meal. The slop in front of her was far from appetizing, but she felt famished and forced herself to eat it.

A half hour after that, as she was lying in bed, her eyes closed as she tried to force herself to stay awake despite the almost uncontrollable urge she now had to sleep, she heard a knock on the glass. She looked up and saw Doctor West.

"What now, Doc? You want an apology?" she yawned.

"No, just came to make sure that you ate your food," he answered as he glanced over at the tray she left on the floor. Empty.

"Every bite. Do I get desert now."

"No, but you do get to rest properly. The full dose of sedative I had slipped into it should be hitting you already."

"Sed-sedative? You roofied me?"

"You need to rest, and maybe you'll calm down."

"You…you don't know what's gonna happen in my head," Siobhan slurred, the meds kicking in fully now. She felt herself become heavier, her eyes were trying to close, and when they were open, her vision was blurring.

"We can talk about that next week."

"D-damn…damn you," she slurred again, right before everything went dark.

* * *

Siobhan was standing before the glass of her cell. The hallway was quiet and dark, like the life had been sucked out of it. Standing across from her on the other side was the Silver Banshee.

"You need me," the Banshee said.

"Like I need a bullet to the skull."

"He's coming. You're going to need me."

"Who's coming?" Siobhan asked, her voice becoming edgy. "Who? Tell me. Speak to me."

The Banshee smiled, though it looked like a perversion of the act. And then she started to laugh menacingly.

"Wakey, wakey."

* * *

Siobhan didn't know how long she was out, but she didn't actually feel rested like Doctor West hoped. She felt groggy, and sore, and like she'd had the inside of her head slapped around. It took her a minute to realize that the pounding she registered wasn't in her head though, but against the glass of her cell.

"Get up, Smythe," she heard the guard yell, "You got a visitor."

After having her collar turned on and getting her hands shackled, she was being led toward the Sideshow. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was brighter than when she was knocked out. "What time is it?" she asked, fighting back a yawn.

"One in the afternoon."

"It's Saturday?" she asked in disbelief. "I slept nearly an entire day?"

"Yup, it was glorious not having to put up with that mouth of yours," the guard laughed.

Sweetie, you couldn't handle my mouth, she thought as she neared the Sideshow Room. As they got closer she felt like her head was going to explode. There was pounding and throbbing. She could see flashes when she closed her eyes, flashes of herself then a split second later her Silver Banshee make-up and costume was on. Finally, as they neared the door, she heard whispers, which got louder until she heard an echoing scream in her skull of just two words.

 _He's here._

When the door opened, she was led into the visiting room and immediately froze. She felt a lump in her throat form and even bigger one in her stomach. She turned and tried to walk back out. The guard didn't let that happen.

"Take me back to my cell."

"He's got an hour Smythe," the guard replied as he held her by the shoulders.

"No," she almost whimpered, shaking off the guard's hands. "Take me back, now."

But it was all for naught. The guard, with help from another who he called in, practically forced her into the Sideshow and sealed the cell. As she turned toward her visitor, she heard them leaving, locking the door behind her.

"Hi, Siobhan."

Siobhan stood motionless for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say and what to do. Finally, only one thing came to mind.

"Hi, Dad."


	7. Chapter 7

Garrett Smythe was a man who was used to getting his own way. Whether it was in business or in his personal life. He was a shrewd, intelligent man whose business acumen propelled him to the top of the PR business. His own firm was responsible for maintaining the images of some of National City's most successful companies, and some of its most powerful and influential people – himself included.

So he felt an overwhelming sense of revulsion at the thought that he was standing in the middle of a prison visitation area just so he could visit his own daughter. It's like she's going out of her way to just inconvenience me or ruin me, I can't decide which, he thought.

But rather than dwell on that at the moment, he concentrated on the sight of his daughter being brought in with shackles and a collar, looking like a mutt being toted in to be put down.

"Hi, Siobhan."

"Hi, Dad," she replied back after a short pause.

"You look terrible," Garrett told her bluntly.

"And you're a dream, Dad. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Can't a man visit his daughter?"

Siobhan scoffed at those words. Daughter or not, she knew her father did nothing without having something in it for himself.

"Considering that you visited me only once when I was in holding and never showed up to my trial or my sentencing, no, _this_ man can't," she answered as she sat against the back wall of the Sideshow, wanting as much distance as the damn thing would allow. "So why are you finally deciding to grace me with your presence?"

Garrett smiled, not the smile one would expect from a father to his daughter in a situation like this. A smile of comfort and understanding. No, Garrett Smythe gave his daughter a smile of condescension.

"Your mother was concerned about you."

"Then _she_ should've come."

"Like I'd allow her near this place. I barely want to be here - Lord knows what I'd catch - but I told her I'd check on you; make sure you're alright."

The goodness of his heart, she thought. Growing up she remembered being close with her father, doing everything she could to be the perfect daughter; to never disappoint him. Because when she did disappoint him, he had a habit of turning cold toward her. He called it teaching her that anything less than her best wouldn't be tolerated. Now, she realized it was him showing his true colors.

"I'm peachy. You can tell Mom that, that way you don't have to dirty your suit any further."

"Should I tell her about the sarcasm you're giving me?"

"Please do, me standing up to you for once might actually make her smile," Siobhan replied glibly, a small smile creasing her lips.

"Did you act this childish at your trial?"

The small smile faded. She leaned her head back and rested it against the glass. Her eyes closed as she tried to fight off the instinct she was feeling. He's not worth it, Siobhan, she told herself, just let him be an ass.

"Well young lady?"

Siobhan's head shot up from the glass. Her eyes locked on her father. He had the same look on his face when he got called down to her school because she decided to mouth off at the head cheerleader before slapping the taste out of her mouth. It was the look that said he was not going to tolerate her behavior any longer. Well screw that, she thought.

"Young lady? I'm not fifteen anymore Dad, so cut with authoritative father act. Stick to the lying father act, it's what you're good at," she fired at him.

"How dare you call me a liar?"

"Because you are one," she raised her voice at him, surprised that her collar hadn't come on. "You've always been one. You just hide it well...most of the time."

"When have I lied to you Siobhan?"

Siobhan got up from the floor and walked over to where her father was. Her gaze was steeled, her eyes locked onto his. "I never told you, but I know about Diamond Discretions."

Garrett's eyes widened slightly at that news. He knew that the site had been hacked, and probably like most of the other people on that site, he grew concerned of a possible fallout. But as the days went by and there were no reports of names being leaked, he grew more at ease. That didn't stop him from keeping measures in place to ensure that the damage to him would be minimal should it ever come out.

"Speechless, Daddy? I know I was, especially after you promised me all those years ago that you'd never cheat on Mom again."

"I know what was said –"

"Instead, you just got better at hiding it. At least this time I only had to found out from a flash drive, not walking in on your assistant blo –"

"Siobhan, that's enough," he interrupted her, his voice raised. "There are microphones in here, remember?"

And dear old Dad can't have anyone knowing about his indiscretions, she thought to herself, especially people he doesn't control. It would interfere with his perfect image. Then again, she mused, having a daughter in prison for trying to kill National City's most powerful person, well, that's just got to sting.

"Yeah, I know, and heaven forbid that the world know that Garrett Smythe is cheating on his wife. I mean hell, I've probably already become enough of an embarrassment to you."

"Well I certainly am working overtime to do damage control on your behalf. Which is not easy thanks to your outburst being done so publicly."

"Outburst?" Siobhan asked with incredulity. This man really does live in his own world, she thought. "Outburst. That wasn't an _outburst_ , Dad," she raised her voice again, pointing towards the outside. " _That_ was all the –"

"Oh stop your whining, Siobhan," Garrett cut her off. It was clear that he was growing impatient. Whether it was from being in Van Kull longer than he wanted to, or from finally being face to face with his daughter after her rampage, he couldn't decide. "You're here because of what _you_ did. And trying to blame me is not going to fix you."

Siobhan glared at her father. She almost felt like the pain of the collar might be worth trying to scream at him. But despite that anger bubbling, despite all her instincts telling to scream – despite the voice of the Banshee ordering her to embrace her anger and take him out – she tried her hardest to keep composed. She'd let loose once already in here, and regardless of the tough veneer she had put on; _that_ outburst had scared her. It scared Doctor West enough that he'd actually medicated her.

Truth be told, being here now, and feeling all the emotion building inside her, she was becoming afraid again.

"You've done this all your life," Garrett continued. "You've walked around, feeling like the world owed you, like there was a giant chip on your shoulder, and it forced you to clamor for attention. For praise. Back then, just like now, you did not make it easy to be your father."

Siobhan's glare returned, this time with watering eyes. Just like when I was growing up, she thought, make a mess, screw up, and suddenly Dad turns. "Well, Siobhan, do you have anything to say?"

She looked at her father, and this time, it wasn't just anger inside her. It was the sadness of finally seeing her father live up the reputation he both fostered and hid. She didn't want to cry, but as she blinked in an effort to hold back the tears, one fell. She brought her hands up and wiped away the tear, and then looked back at her father.

"Growing up, everything I did; the good grades, the sports, the clubs, the summer jobs – all of it; it was all for you. I wanted to be perfect for you. Because whenever I came up short, and I saw that look in your eyes, the one I'm seeing right now, I always felt like…like Daddy didn't love me. And all I wanted was for you to love me," she said, almost beginning to sob. "But seeing you standing here, listening to you; I finally figured it out. None of that mattered. None of it was really worth it, because you don't love me. You don't love Mom. The only person Garrett Smythe loves, is Garrett Smythe."

"Siobhan, I do love you," he said flatly.

"No, no, don't you lie to me. Don't you dare lie to me," she barked at him, the wavering voice of a little girl trying not to cry gone, replaced with the firmness of a woman dead set on proving herself. Father and daughter stared at each other, Garrett impassive, Siobhan determined.

"I…I don't know if he loves me, or ever would now, but I've got someone who I know at least cares about me because he's seen the worst I can dish out, and he's still here. And when he's on the other side of that glass, I feel happy, like someone actually enjoys being around me. And all the anger, and pain, and heartache; it goes away for a while. You're standing there, and all I think…now…is how much of your rotted, sickening personality has been put into me. I am what you made me, anger personified. And maybe it's finally seeing some clarity because of the separation, or the introspection, but because of you, sometimes, I don't like myself, but after hearing you today, it abundantly clear…I hate you."

"I thought they were making you confront your problems, not deflect them."

"I hate you. I hate you. I…HATE…YOU!"

The last words were shouted at the top of her lungs, just loud enough to activate the collar. Immediately she felt the electricity surge through her. She fell to her knees, and almost stayed there. But through the haze of her vision starting to blur, she saw her father staring down at her, his face blank, and she refused to be silenced. "I…hate…," the collar shocked her again, cutting her off, and knocking her on her back.

She brought her hands toward her neck, and grabbed the collar. Now the volts were going into her hands, but she no longer cared. Mustering as much of her strength, and the Banshee's, as she could, she gripped the collar tighter. She could swear that even now, with all the pain, and all the agony, that deep inside her head, she could hear a scream echoing. With a showing of resolve that even she didn't know she was capable of, she broke the collar off of her.

With the immediate pain gone, and what she endured before quickly receding, she stumbled to her feet, clasped her hands together, and began hammering at the glass with her balled hands.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

As she shouted those three words over and over in a never ending tirade, each declaration was met with a clubbing blow to the cell. Garrett watched in terrified shock as his daughter did her absolute best, in his mind at least, to break out and get at him. After almost thirty seconds of pounding, he became concerned for his safety as he watched Siobhan actually crack the cell's glass.

Immediately an alarm sounded throughout the room and flashing red lights began strobing. As Siobhan kept pounding and screaming, the cell started filling with gas from pressurized vents near the its bottom lining. She started to cough as the gas filled her lungs every time she inhaled before a scream. But that didn't stop her from continuing to try and get at her father.

"I…I...h…hate," she coughed as she felt herself start to become dizzy. Soon, the room started to spin, and she felt an overwhelming sense of numbness overtake her. Eventually, the pounding and the shouting stopped. The only sounds left were the sounds of the alarm, and Garrett's heartbeat in his own ears. As they entered, the guards shut off the alarm and returned the lights to normal. They rushed Garrett out of the room and began venting the gas from the cell before too much leaked through the cracks Siobhan has caused.

Once it was properly vented, they looked in and saw Siobhan knocked out, her upper body pressed against the glass, her arms still limply raised in an effort to keep hammering away. But what shocked them the most was damage she'd done to the cell. A circular crack about the size of a car door window had been punched into it. They knew because of her powers from being Silver Banshee that she was strong. They'd seen on TV how sent Supergirl flying over ten feet with one punch, but they weren't truly prepared for her to give this kind of display.

"There's gonna be hell to pay for this," one guard muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So the usual way the chapters have worked up to now has been Siobhan receiving visitors while at jail, whether physical or in her head. Well, due to the events of the previous chapter, I need to deviate from that for a bit, this chapter and the next, and maybe one more. I hope you like what you read though, so please enjoy…

* * *

The door to Warden Eric Reese's office flew open. He's could hear his secretary shouting for someone to not walk in.

"Why the hell wasn't I called immediately after it happened?" Doctor West demanded to know as he barged into the warden's office, standing before the large wooden desk.

"Because we were busy making sure we had her properly restrained before she woke back up," Warden Reese fired back, not looking up from the paperwork he was attending to.

"She's my patient, I should have been called."

Warden Reese finally picked his head up. He nodded to his secretary, who was still standing at the doorway that everything was alright. He removed his reading glasses and laid them in front of himself on his desk. "She's your patient one day a week, for two hours. The other six days and twenty-two hours, she's my inmate. And while I do keep her well-being in mind, the safety of my prison and _everyone_ in it, is paramount. I cannot allow her to threaten the safety of this…"

"Your prison was never in danger," Doctor West cut in.

"I have a damaged containment cell that says otherwise, Doctor," Warden Reese replied. "Not to mention that that freak broke free of her shock collar."

Doctor West finally allowed a small bit of shock to register on his face. "Yeah," the warden continued with a small nod. "The electricity didn't even slow her down. And she completely ripped the collar off with her bare hands before nearly smashing a hole in the containment cell, all in an effort to get at her father."

"Her father?" Doctor West asked in genuine fear. "You let her father near her?"

The warden nodded. Doctor West immediately gripped the bridge of his nose and began shaking his head.

"Is that a problem?"

"Do you even read the notes I submit to you?"

"I file them like I'm supposed to."

"Oh God," the doctor groaned at that news. I don't know if this guy is a mindless bureaucrat, or just an idiot, he thought. "Siobhan's powers are connected to her anger. And her father might as well be a giant red button for her."

"If his presence is that much of an issue for her, then _you_ should have placed his name on her no visitor's list," Warden Reese pointed out.

"I did, but apparently one of your guards decided to violate that."

You have no proof that that is what…"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Doctor West shouted at the warden. "They oversee any visitors coming in and out of here, so they know who is and is not allowed to see an inmate. But apparently they don't always follow protocol, after all, if they did, they wouldn't be letting in Supergirl to see her in the middle of the night."

The Warden smiled at that statement. So the freak let him know that Supergirl was here, he thought. "It's Supergirl," he told Doctor West, as if those two words alone were enough to explain away the occurrence. "If she wants to see an inmate, I don't see the problem."

And truthfully, he really didn't. As of late, more than a few of the more normal inmates were here because of her. So if she wanted to check up on her handiwork, that was her prerogative. He also figured what harm could happen. If Siobhan was going to act out, Supergirl was fully capable of subduing her for him.

"The problem is, your guards are acting like there aren't any consequences to what they do to Siobhan," Doctor West said.

" _Her_ actions have consequences, Doctor, and here they are," Warden Reese barked as he stood up and leaned on his desk. "Her yard time? Gone. Her visitations? No longer an hour, hell, not even a half hour. Until further notice, her visitation privileges are gone."

Doctor West looked at the warden with an almost dumbstruck expression, though his eyes remained steeled in an effort to not show weakness.

"And your sessions – until I say otherwise, there will be two armed guards in the room at all times with orders to use any force necessary to subdue her should her voice raise in the slightest, or it even looks like she's gonna use that strength of hers."

"You can't just –" Doctor West started to say before being cut off with a raised finger.

"I'm not done," Warden Reese said. "While we do a threat assessment on her cell to make sure its capable of holding her properly, she's being moved into solitary; and before you ask, yes, until she's in solitary, she will be shackled to her current bed and possibly kept that way once there."

"That's inhumane," Doctor West argued.

"She's not _exactly_ human though, is she Doctor?" the Warden said coldly as he sat back down in his chair.

Doctor West leaned down onto the Warden's desk, and stared at him, not even trying to disguise his displeasure at the situation. "I'm going to report you to Corrections Department for this. Metahuman or not, she is still a human being, and is entitled to basic human rights, which don't include being strapped to a bed for twenty-three hours a day. This isn't going to be the last time you see me," he warned as he stood back up and stormed out of the office.

* * *

Doctor West entered the CatCo offices and looked around, taking in the sight of everything. It was more or less how Siobhan described it to him, he reasoned; people staring down at their stations, trying not to look unproductive. But he couldn't help but notice that the feeling she said would be here – the nervous fear – was in fact absent. He wandered past the reception area and into the bullpen. A few of the desks were empty, but he reasoned that since it was around lunch time, that wasn't too unexpected.

"Can I help you?" he heard a soft female voice ask.

He turned and saw pretty young blonde staring up at him from her desk.

"Maybe, Miss…Teschmacher," he said reading the nameplate on her desk. "I'm Doctor Matthew West, and I'm looking for an employee here named Winslow Schott. Do you know if he's here or out to lunch?"

"Winn? Um…he no longer works here," she answered him.

Damn it, that would be my luck, he thought. "Is there someone here who might know how to reach him?"

"I would," he heard from behind Miss Teschmacher. He looked up and saw a tall African-American man coming out of the office. He extended his hand, which Doctor West took. "Hi, James Olson, CatCo CEO," he introduced himself. He motioned for Doctor West to join him in his office and instructed Miss Teschmacher to hold his calls. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name out there," James said as he led Doctor West into his office.

"Doctor Matthew West."

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you need to speak with Winn?"

"Well, without going into too much detail for the sake of privacy, as part of my practice, I counsel people inside of the state's prison system, and one of my patients is visited quite often by Mr. Schott," Doctor West explained.

Please tell me it isn't who I think it is, James thought. Well, he mused, there's only one real way to find out.

"I didn't know he had started visiting his father," James prodded, hoping he was right.

Doctor West smiled awkwardly. I hate it when people aren't up front about what they're doing, he thought.

"It isn't his father. It's actually someone who used to work here as well. A Miss –"

"Siobhan Smythe," James finished for him.

"Yes, Ms. Smythe. There's been a…situation involving her, and I feel he should know."

"Is she alright? Hurt?" James asked, surprised at his actual concern.

"Physically, she's fine," Doctor West answered, "but I really do need to speak to Mr. Schott. It involves other aspects of her treatment, of which he's inadvertently become a large part of."

James was shocked to find out that Winn was even seeing Siobhan. He knew that they'd been hooking while she worked here, but he assumed that when she was locked up, all contact had stopped. Winn needs to stay away from this, James thought. And he almost considered telling the doctor that he wouldn't contact Winn, but Winn was one of his best friends. He knew that Winn would become angry at the thought of not being allowed to help Siobhan, especially since he'd obviously been making the time to see her.

"Winn no longer works here, but I can get him for you. But I want you to know, I'm very reluctant to do this, for his safety."

"I completely understand that," Doctor West said, breathing a sigh of relief. "And please believe me, I wouldn't be here asking for this if I didn't think it was the only way to help Siobhan."

* * *

"So Siobhan's in solitary confinement right now?" Winn asked as he, Kara, and Doctor West sat down at a conference room at CatCo. Doctor West nodded. "That's why I couldn't get in yesterday."

"You went by again?" Kara asked.

"I go every Sunday. Except yesterday," Winn told her. "The guards said something about a lockdown procedure in the metahuman wing due to a security problem."

"She was the security problem," Doctor West cleared up.

"She tried to escape, didn't she?" Kara asked, trying not to sound like this was obvious and expected news, but failing.

"Honestly, I don't know," Doctor West answered her. "I haven't been allowed to see her to find out, but I don't believe she was. I think she was…," he paused, realizing he was moving dangerously close to territory that someone in his profession needed to be mindful of.

"Doctor?" Winn pressed.

Doctor West stayed quiet, thinking, doing his best to figure out what he could say without violating privilege. Finally, after a few seconds, he looked side at Winn. "Mr. Schott, has Siobhan ever mentioned her father to you?"

Winn nodded. "Yeah. She tries to make it sound like it's at least…a normal relationship, but just listening to her, you can tell, there's some definite –"

"Anger," Doctor West finished.

Winn reluctantly nodded.

Is there anything that she isn't angry about, Kara thought.

"Because of her feelings over her father I had him placed on a 'No Visitations' list, yet somehow, he was allowed in to see her."

"T-they let him in?" Winn asked, a small touch of fear in his voice.

"How big a problem is that?" Kara asked, not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Siobhan's father is not a good person," Winn answered her. "She says he's not afraid to use emotions to get what he wants from her. If she failed or didn't succeed how he wanted, he withheld affection, he rewarded her bad behavior, or worst of all, made her think she wasn't worth being cared about."

"Oh my…," Kara trailed off, realizing how bad Siobhan had it.

"Siobhan has suffered a severe lack of sleep due to an earlier visit in the week, and well, the stress from that combined with having to deal with a confrontation with her father, and I think she's in a bad place right now, emotionally and psychologically," Doctor West explained to them.

"Earlier visit?" Winn asked in surprise. "Who else saw her?"

"Supergirl."

* * *

"How could you go and see her?" Winn shouted from inside his bedroom out into the living room where Kara was waiting for him to finish changing. He'd decided to go down to Van Kull to help Doctor West get in to see Siobhan. At first Doctor West was unsure of how exactly Winn was going to pull that off, but Kara and he just assured him that it was completely possible.

As they were getting ready to leave however, Kara realized that in his current attire; a green and white checkered button down with matching tie, a dark colored button up sweater, and khaki's; that he didn't exactly exude the right vibe for federal agent. But even though he admitted that she was right, he was adamant that he wanted to get down to the prison rather than change. Kara had to practically threaten to carry him home herself for him to finally relent. So while they went back to his place to change, they told Doctor West to go on ahead and that they would meet him at the prison.

"I mean I told you that she wouldn't be happy to see you," he added as she paced the living room.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

"But nothing," Winn cut her off as he made his way out of the bedroom. Gone were his earlier clothes, replaced now with a pair black suit pants, white button shirt, of which he was buttoning the cuffs while currently leaving the top button undone, and a black tie that was under the collar and hanging over his shoulders. "I said you seeing her would be a bad thing. So why would you go down there anyway?"

"Because I was worried," Kara told him bluntly. "You said you had gone to see her, and all I saw was you injured. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't being used, or manipulated, or beaten."

"Kara, if she had tried something the guards would've been all over her?" he said in Siobhan's defense.

"Yes, like they apparently are right now," she argued.

Winn groaned in frustration as he buttoned the last button and began to knot the tie. Once the tie was knotted, he took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "I'm not saying that she didn't do anything, but when they won't let her doctor see her, that sounds kind of extreme to me."

"With her powers, she's an extreme case. It's probably for everyone's benefit what they're –"

"You really don't want to give her the benefit of the doubt do you?" Winn interrupted her.

"Winn," she said emphatically, placing her hands on his shoulders, "she tried to kill me, as Kara. The she tried to kill me as Supergirl. She kidnapped Ms. Grant to use as bait, and probably kill. She terrorized all those people at the park. She even used her power on you remember?"

"I do, believe me, it's not something I'm going to forget anytime soon," he told her as he remembered the pain of that scream. His ears were ringing for a few hours after she did that to him. "But I've seen a change since she's been in there." Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying she's reformed, but she's trying. That's why if she's in there and they're not being fair with her, I want to know. I mean bad girl or not, isn't she at least entitled to be treated fairly?"

Damn it, Kara thought, why does he have to so level-headed about this? As much as she wanted to hold a small – maybe a slightly large – grudge, she knew he was right. Evil murderous baddie that she was, she was still human, and there were still limits to what could be done to her. She took a deep breath and fixed his tie, making sure it was straight. Can't have him impersonating the FBI with a crooked tie, she thought. "Fine, I _suppose_ you're right," she said, her tone letting Winn know that she was joking.

Once she was sure his tie was straight, she went over to his kitchen table and grabbed his black suit jacket and DEO credentials. He put on the coat, fixing it so it was comfortable. "Well?"

" _Now_ you look like FBI," she told him, handing him his credentials. "Do you know how to make that thing say FBI instead of DEO?"

Winn gave her an irritated look, and proceeded to open the badge wallet and press the spot needed to make the letters switch from DEO to FBI. "Are you really asking if _I_ know how to use a piece of tech?" he smiled

"What was I thinking? Well, come on Agent Schott, let's go see if there really is a problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So this update took way longer than I thought it would. I won't lie, I got writer's block. But thank goodness for Netflix and season one on DVD. I went back and watched every episode with Siobhan in it to help get some ideas going. I've actually written a lot on this story so far, but it's way too much to put into one chapter. So I'm going to split it in order to give myself some time to fine tune the next parts, but don't worry, the next parts should come quick. Since I waited so long to update, I want to make sure that what I've written next comes quickly. The next chapter should be up in the next two or three days.

Sorry I made you all wait so long. Please enjoy…

* * *

When Winn finally got to Van Kull, he was given the line he'd been given when he tried to visit Siobhan: all visitations into the metahuman wing were temporarily suspended. They also mentioned that the warden had specifically ordered that not even Doctor West was allowed in. He got a small kick when he flashed his credentials and the guards were forced to let him and Doctor West though.

"You know what, " Winn said, stopping once they'd started making their way toward the area where Siobhan was held. "I'd like if the warden could join us, uh…please?" he smiled.

* * *

Warden Reese made his way down to the solitary confinement cells. Winn and Doctor West were already there, Doctor West looking over Siobhan's medical chart while Winn stared into the cell in complete shock. This should end well, he thought.

"Gentleman, how can I help you?" he said, his voice laced with as much authority as he could muster.

"I…," Winn began, then found it hard to find the words to continue. "How…how could this be legal to do to someone?" he asked as he stared at Siobhan. She was laying on the bed, her arms and legs strapped down at the wrist and ankles, elbows and knees. There was a restraint running across her waist and one over her shoulders. But, to his final horror, it was the strap holding her head down to the bed that was truly angering him.

"She used a show of force equivalent to a breakout. We did what we –"

"Breakout?" Winn shouted at him, his eyes filled with anger. "She wasn't trying to breakout."

"I have a damaged containment cell that says otherwise," Warden Reese replied matter-of-factly.

"She was trying to get at her father," he fired back. "Not the best defense, but –"

"It's not any defense," the warden said. "That woman is one of the most dangerous people here. Any show of force from her is going to be met with the most serious of repercussions."

"Does that include pumping her with nearly six times the recommended dosages of Thorazine and Ativan?" Doctor West interrupted, his face full of fright.

"The normal dosages weren't working. Her… _powers_ …we're burning through them too quickly. The infirmary doctor approved the increases for safety reasons."

"Dosages like that could've killed her," Doctor West told him.

"But they didn't."

"No, instead they just put her into a coma until they wear off," Doctor West finally shouted.

Oh dear God, Winn thought as he heard the word coma. "How long will she be like that?" he asked Doctor West.

Doctor West shook his head. "I don't know. A dose like, it'd kill a normal human being. But Siobhan is not exactly normal anymore. Could be a day, maybe more."

"I want to be called the second she wakes up," Winn ordered the warden.

"Look, Mr. Schott, I don't have to –"

"Agent," Winn interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's actually _Agent_ Schott," Winn clarified for him, pulling out his credentials, doing everything he could to hold back from hitting the warden.

"Well… _Agent_ …Schott, unless she's part of a case _you're_ working on, you don't have the authority to demand that," Warden Reese told him coldly.

"But I do," Doctor West said. Both men looked at him, the warden skeptical, and Winn hopeful. "As her court appointed doctor, I have to be kept in the loop about these things. I'm already reporting how I wasn't consulted over her incident, don't compound it by refusing this: I don't want her touched, poked, or injected with anything unless it's approved by me. I want to be called the second she wakes up. And I want Agent Schott given a list of guards working when her father was let in so he can find out who blatantly violated protocol by letting him in."

Warden Reese looked at the doctor. His jaw clenched as of deciding whether he wanted to comply. He looked at Winn, and could see the anger in his eyes and the anguish in his face. He knew that this moment was not the one to pick a fight.

"Of course, Doctor," Reese said as he turned to walk away.

They both turned back to look at Siobhan as she lay there in the bed. Her eyes were closed, and both men could honestly say that for once, she actually looked at peace. But they both knew that she was probably far from it.

"What do you think she'll be like when she wakes up?" Winn asked, the tension gone, replaced by nervousness.

"I don't know," Doctor West answered worriedly. "Siobhan doesn't like to sleep under normal circumstances."

"The nightmares," Winn said. Doctor West turned to look at him. "She mentions them."

"The nightmares scare her because she claims that's when she feels like the banshee spirit tries to take over."

"Yeah, but she…she's able to fight her off."

"When she's angry, she says that sometimes it seems like it would be easier to just give in. And after seeing her father, I'm concerned over what's happening now that she's essentially locked inside her own mind with that kind of rage."

Winn stayed silent at that revelation. He turned back to look at Siobhan. You have to fight her off Siobhan, he thought. You need to fight her off.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This part one of the next two chapters. They've only been split for length…and I'm finishing up the last parts of it.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Siobhan stirred slowly as she felt the sun streaming in through the window. She turned onto her back, stretching to force her body to wake up, her eyes remaining closed so she didn't have to admit that the world existed for a few seconds more. Finally, after a last stretch of her arms above her head, letting them slowly slide back down her body, she turned her head.

"Good morning," she said softly, a tired smile curving her lips. When she didn't get a response, she finally opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in bed. Turning in the other direction, she saw the clock on the bedside table read that it was just before nine-thirty. He could've at least woken me to say bye, she thought, and _not_ shut off the alarm. Then again, it's not like I have to get to work today.

After a few more minutes of lazily lying in bed, she eventually forced herself to get out, put on her robe, and head into the bathroom to begin her day. Once there, she noticed some writing on the bathroom mirror written in red. Taking a second to focus, she finally made out the message.

 _Sorry for not waking you to say bye, and shutting off the alarm, but you looked so peaceful. Can't wait until tonight._

 _Love,_

 _Winn_

 _P.S. You said you were gonna throw away this lipstick, so you can't get mad at me._

Siobhan giggled as she read the last line. Then smiled warmly as she re-read the part about her looking peaceful. I really do love that man, she thought. Though I could've done without him touching my lipstick, even if I was gonna toss it, she further mused. She also thought that she didn't want to wipe off the note just yet, at least until she could get a picture of it.

She read it twice more as she brushed her teeth, trying not to drool as she smiled. She bent over to spit after rinsing, coming back up and then letting out a small shriek and jumping backwards as, through the letters, she saw a dark figure with white and black hair and skull make-up. She blinked as she regained her footing and looked back toward the mirror.

Nothing but a love note.

She stepped closer and hesitantly reached for the mirror. Her finger tips grazed the cool surface, and then she heard a piercing scream echo throughout the bathroom. Her hands clamped over her ears, the sheer volume of the scream dropping her to her knees. She painfully looked up and saw the glass shatter. She immediately shut her eyes and looked to ground to avoid any shards.

After a few seconds, the screaming stopped and Siobhan slowly took her hands off her ears. She waited on the floor, tucked into a tight ball, waiting for something else to happen. When nothing did, she tentatively looked back up, and was shocked to see that the mirror, message and all, were still intact.

"What the…?" she whispered.

* * *

There was a slight awkwardness for her as she stepped off the elevator and into CatCo's bullpen several hours later, her strange encounter in the bathroom pushed to the back of her mind. There were a few strange looks from those who remembered her, and remembered how she was fired so publicly. She didn't give them the satisfaction of getting to her and just steeled herself against their gazes, and walked in with her head held high and a haughty little smile. She saw that Winn wasn't at his desk and thought that was odd for him.

"Can I help you, Siobhan?"

Siobhan turned and saw, of all people, Kara Danvers standing behind her.

"I was just looking for Winn. I wanted to see if he wanted to get lunch," she answered.

"He's out right now. Cat sent him over to legal, apparently all their servers crashed. He'll probably be a few hours."

Siobhan noticed how Kara was being very cordial toward her. But it was obvious that she was holding back. Siobhan knew that Kara still wasn't a fan of her and Winn being together, though she at least tolerated it for Winn's sake. But Siobhan always got the sense that Kara was just waiting for a chance to screw her over again.

"Well then, I guess there's no reason for me to hang around here," Siobhan fired back, her voice somewhere between sarcasm and outright bitchiness.

"I suppose so."

Siobhan started to leave, but then, a sneaky little smile curled her lips and she turned back to face Kara.

"Kara, can you do me a favor? When Winn gets back, let him knew I won't be able to answer my cell. I'll be getting my nails done. Hair too. I'm even buying a new dress. He's taking me out tonight, so I want to look nice. Oh, but don't tell him about the dress…I want it to be a surprise when he sees it."

Kara gave a strained smile. "I'll be sure and let him know."

"Thank you. It's so nice to know that even though you can't stand the sight of me, that you're forced to put up with me," Siobhan said, her smile practically full of glee. "I'm sure Winn appreciates the effort. Bye," she finished, her last word practically sung.

As she walked away, Siobhan could feel Kara, for all intents and purposes, firing daggers at her, and for some reason, that made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Once she was back in the elevator, she watched Kara heading back to her desk. "Bitch," she muttered as the doors closed.

As the elevator began moving, she suddenly started feeling like her head was pounding. She leaned back against the elevator wall as she felt her balance give way slightly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard the same screen from earlier, only this time, it was inside her head. She gripped the sides of her head in an effort to stop the growing pressure.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the screaming stopped as the doors opened. The man and woman standing on the outside of the doors stared at her in confusion. Slowly, she removed her hands from head and looked back at them, trying her best to appear normal. She smoothed out her hair, then did the same for her blouse, and pushed her way passed them.

I'm fine, she thought to herself, repeating the words over and over.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Let take one more quick look into Siobhan's head shall we…

Please enjoy.

* * *

Since being fired Siobhan was still trying to get back into the news business. But Cat Grant's black balling was still in place. Which means as much as she'd have like to say she was making her money by way of some glamorous, important reporting gig, she was actually living off whatever she was given by her parents and usually, only when she was desperate enough to call them, and her office assistant job for a construction company. The job was literally the only thing she could get on short notice since she didn't want to put all the financial burden on Winn.

It was also a job she hated. She loathed having to walk through the sites, only to hear one ridiculous catcall after another from the guys as they commented on everything from her lips to her legs and all areas in between. She hated how she was reduced to filing away order forms, and work orders; and dealing with people over the phone. But what she hated most of all, was her boss.

The man was a total misogynist. Always calling her Honey, or Sweetheart, or Darling, or her personal favorite – Sugar pants. She hated how he tried to constantly look down her blouses when talking to her or giving her some kind of instruction. But what she hated most was the way he blatantly stared at her ass just before asking if she had a big, strong man at home to take of her, usually right before volunteering for the position if she didn't. She was at least able to stop those comments by having Winn stop by to pick her up for lunch, though he still on occasion offered his services if they ever broke up.

But she didn't have to deal with any of that today. Today she could forget about her boss, and the crews, and the cat calls, and the people over the phone; and focus on something much better – date night with Winn.

She walked into the boutique where she had found the perfect dress. Their night out wasn't a special occasion, just the two of them making some time, but she wanted to look nice anyway. She knew she really shouldn't be spending money on a new dress, but she was in here the previous week and just fell in love with it. It was a sexy little sequined cocktail dress that was black in color and a little shorter than even she was used to, but still far enough away from getting called inappropriate. In fact, the most scandalous part of the dress was the cowl neckline that dipped down to her belly button, showing off a little more than most would say was necessary. But she wanted to make sure that she completely took Winn's breath away when he saw her.

Hell, if he can even talk after seeing me in it for the first time, then I'm definitely asking for my money back, she thought as she made her way up to the sales desk.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a dress that was having a few alterations done to it," she told the salesgirl.

"Name please," the girl asked. After telling her, the girl typed a few commands into her computer and looked back up. "Ah yes, you were having the waist brought in," she commented, taking a snide look at Siobhan's toned figure. "I'll be right back, ma'am," she added before walking into a back room.

She returned a minute later carrying a garment bag that she handed to Siobhan. Siobhan took the bag and made her way over to the dressing room to try on the dress. She checked herself out in the mirror, seeing how the garment fit from different angles to make sure that it was perfectly fitted to her. The alterations themselves were perfect in her mind. "You are going to drive that man crazy tonight," she said to herself before removing the dress and putting it back into its garment bag. After she was done zipping up the bag, she grabbed it, turned around, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Staring back at her from the mirror was a dark figure clad in black. Her hair was a mix of gray and black, mostly gray, and her face…

…Her face was like something from a nightmare – ghostly white with deep, sunken eyes that looked like they were being sucked into a dark emotionless void. Two eyes, silvery white in color with a small black iris glared at her. Despite their nearly passive state, Siobhan could see the hate in them. Against her better judgment, or maybe a sense of familiarity, she took a small step toward the mirror. The figure's cracked lips curled slightly into a sick, twisted version of a smile.

"What are…"

Siobhan didn't get to finish as the figure's hand burst from the mirror, latching onto her throat. She could feel the grip, supernaturally strong, squeezing down on her. She struggled to breathe, but the grip around her neck prevented any air from reaching her lungs. She grabbed at the figure's wrist and arm, scratching, slapping, anything she could think of to get its grip to loosen. But it never budged, never lessened its hold.

"You're mine."

The words were matter of fact and eerily calm. They were said with the authority that their truth was indisputable.

"W…what are –"

Siobhan managed to choke out.

"I'm you're end," the figure spoke.

She then started pulling Siobhan toward her, slowly and with the ease of knowing that she couldn't be stopped. Just before Siobhan came into contact with the glass, she felt herself lifted off the floor. Her feet kicked to try and find the ground.

"No. No…I don't want to," she groaned as she closed her eyes and did her best to turn her head away.

She didn't know what was about to happen next, but, whether by divine intervention or sheer dumb luck, she felt herself dropping back to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked at the mirror – nothing but her own reflection stared back. She crawled to the back of the dressing room, stopping only when her back hit the wall. She tried to catch her breath, her hand rubbing her neck to relieve the pressure.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It caused her to jump slightly and almost scream, but her voice still wouldn't come out of her throat. There was another knock followed this time by, "Ma'am, is everything alright?"

What's happening to me, Siobhan thought as she tried to find the ability to answer.

* * *

Siobhan was still a little freaked over her ordeal at the dress shop, but as evening approached she did her best to force the experience out of her mind and focus on the night ahead. She pulled up to the restaurant, gave the valet the keys, and walked up to the host.

"Hi, I'm here to meet someone – Schott, party of two." The host looked into his book and began to lead her to where he'd sat Winn when he arrived, after a small request from her.

Winn stood as he saw Siobhan coming. He smiled as he saw her approaching. She'd put her long brown hair into an elegant sideways ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. He couldn't see her dress due to the coat she was wearing over it, but knowing his girlfriend the way he did, he knew she would look amazing.

"May I now take your coat, ma'am?" the host asked once they reached the table.

"Yes," she answered. She then turned to face the host, took off her coat and handed it to him. She noticed his eyes widen and travel her figure as it became revealed. She smiled proudly at that reaction, hoping Winn's would be even more pronounced. "Thank you," she smiled to him, her only thought being, go ahead and look at what the man behind me gets to touch.

Winn moved in to kiss her, stopping dead in his tracks once she turned around. He felt his pulse quicken, his mouth go dry, and the way he started to overheat in his suit, he felt like the temperature in the room had gone up a few degrees. Siobhan saw him gulp hard along with his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"S…ba…um…," he stuttered, his brain unable to put together a coherent sentence.

"I take it you like the dress, baby?" she asked rhetorically. Winn nodded dumbly. Siobhan laughed demurely, though she was jumping for joy on the inside, elated that she'd gotten such a strong reaction out of her boyfriend. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered to him after separating.

They sat down after Winn was able to get his feet to move without stumbling over himself in his daze. The dinner itself went as well as hoped, with the two of them eventually talking about their day, about the little things bothering them, and about the nonsense that only made sense to them. "You know Kara mentioned that you stopped by," Winn told her.

"She did, did she?" Siobhan asked nonchalantly, though she was mentally preparing herself for Winn to come to some kind of defense of the little sweater set wearing moppet, completely certain that Kara had told him about the last thing she said to her.

"Yeah, said you came by to try and go out for lunch."

"Thought it'd be a nice little surprise," she replied, still waiting for the adorable scolding he would try and give her.

"It was, and I'm sorry, but Cat…"

"Kara told me," she interrupted him. "Something about the servers."

Winn nodded and took a drink of his wine. "I would've called, but Kara kept stopping me, something about there being a surprise and I wasn't allowed to ruin it," he told her. Siobhan watched his eyes roam over her dress and over the exposed skin she was showing off and felt a rush of heat wash over her. "I take it that dress was the surprise?" he smiled. She nodded. "Remind me to thank her on Monday," he said, causing a small eye roll from Siobhan. "Really? She helped keep your surprise."

"Fine," Siobhan groaned, "I'll give her credit for that."

"Thank you," Winn smiled at her. At the sight of that boyish smirk, Siobhan felt herself become a little light headed. "You know, she is trying to get used to the idea of us being together. You don't make that easy when…"

She heard Winn's voice trail off as she noticed something coming from the other side of the restaurant, in a direct beeline for their table – the figure from the dressing room. She tried to speak. She tried to move. She tried to get Winn's attention. But she was too frozen in fear. Winn, not noticing, or not realizing, that something was wrong, kept talking. Once the figure was in striking distance, Siobhan, in terror that made her blood run cold, watched as she grabbed Winn by the hair, lifted him from his chair until he was standing before her, and, while holding his head back, began screaming in his face. Siobhan covered her ears as she recognized the scream as the same one from the bathroom this morning, and from inside her own mind in the elevator.

Winn tried to force the figure's hand off his head, but the pain from the never ending scream practically immobilized him. Eventually, the screaming stopped; not because the figure had stopped, but because the brain numbing volume had actually rendered him deaf. He felt the grip on his hair stop and he crumpled to the ground. He shook his head in an attempt to try and hear something – anything. But it was all silence. He pressed his hands to his ears and felt moisture. When he brought them in front of his face, there was a small spattering of blood. He was so preoccupied by his sudden deafness, that he didn't notice the figure walk behind him until he felt her grip his head in her hands, one hand at his chin, and the other on the back of his skull.

"No," Siobhan yelled, momentarily getting the figures attention.

She turned and looked at Siobhan with those soulless white eyes. Siobhan could swear she saw a slight curling of her sickly white lips as, without talking her gaze off Siobhan, she gripped Winn's head, and twisted it until a loud crack was heard. When she let go, Winn fell lifelessly onto the floor, his body barely making a thud as it hit.

"Winn," she shouted, her eyes tearing up and anguish filling her voice.

Without a word, the figure stood straight and, to Siobhan's confusion, sat down in Winn's chair.

"Hello Siobhan," she said calmly. "We need to talk."

"W-what are you?" Siobhan asked in genuine terror. "Why are you following me?"

The figure let out a small, barely audible chuckle. "I'm almost hurt that you asked that. But you spend so much time running from me in here. I don't like playing hide and seek."

Siobhan felt like running, but she didn't know if this…thing would let her get very far.

"And after we had such fun together last time," the figure added.

"I…I don't know what you're –"

"Stop lying to yourself," the figure said as she stood. She sauntered over to Siobhan's side, taking her time even with such a short distance. "Think long and hard," she said in her hollow tone. She stopped when she was standing behind Siobhan. She heard Siobhan let out a choked gasp as she placed her hands on her shoulders. Siobhan could feel her lean down until her mouth was right next to her ear. "Say our name," the figure whispered.

Siobhan sat still, frozen in fear.

"Say it," the figure whispered again.

Siobhan shook her head.

"Say it." It was commanded instead of whispered.

"No," Siobhan whispered.

"Say it," the figure shouted into her ear.

"Silver Banshee."

The name was said timidly, forced out with every ounce energy she could muster. Siobhan's eyes watered as at the sound of it.

The Banshee released her hold on Siobhan's shoulders and made her way back to sitting across from her. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Siobhan didn't answer. She didn't even move. "What do you want?" she almost sobbed.

"I want you to stop hiding from me."

"I'm…but you're –"

"More real than all this," the Banshee said in reference their surroundings. "I'm _part_ of you, and despite your attempts to run from that, I will always find you, even through all this dreaming and wishing your heart makes. Though I will give you credit; busting through the walls that you built up using Fantasyland here – that was not easy. The emotions that the fallen prince over there musters inside you really do give you a little bit of strength against me don't they Cinderella?

'But this isn't a fairy tale, Siobhan. You don't get the happy ending, not while I'm in here with you. Because like I said before, I am a part of you, whether you like it or not," the Banshee ranted. Her eyes were filling with rage and hate, so much so Siobhan could feel the power coming off her.

"But this…this is my head," Siobhan whimpered.

"Aw, sweetie," the Banshee said condescendingly, "It's our head. And while yes, you did put up one of hell of a fight because it took everything I had to just reach out like I did inside this little fantasy of yours, I was always going to win. If you don't believe me, think back, to all the other times you've retreated to this place, to this exact moment. What color should that dress really be?"

The Banshee watched as Siobhan searched her memories of this dream. She watched as Siobhan sucked in a deep breath, only to let it out in choked gasps. Her hands came up and covered her mouth.

"What color?"

"Gold," Siobhan said weakly. "It should be gold."

"Your mine. From the moment you finally gave in to all that anger…that rage…that hate, you became MINE. The darkness in you is like nothing I've felt from anyone else this family of yours, and I have no intention of letting it go. I thought prison would be the thing that allowed me to sink my hooks into you. Who would've thought that what you really needed was a visit from Daddy to give you that last push?"

The Banshee chuckled, her lips curled into a sick caricature resembling a smile. She leaned into the table, bringing herself closer to Siobhan who wanted nothing more than to get away. She tried to will herself to wake up from this dream turned nightmare, but it wasn't working. It was just her and the Banshee now, the rest of the people having faded away.

"Welcome back, Siobhan," The Banshee whispered to her. "We are going to have so much fun together."

Siobhan felt a single tear running down her cheek. Then she heard the Banshee cackling softly, relishing her victory.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you were the guard on duty when Garrett Smythe was allowed to see his daughter, Mr. Beady?" Winn asked the guard sitting in front of him in the conference room he'd been given to use after he looked through the duty roster for the guard responsible. According to what he found, there were two guards working the entrance to the prison with the ability to stop or, in this case, let in Siobhan's father.

"Yes, sir."

"And you were aware that Mr. Smythe was on a No Visitation list?" Mr. Beady didn't respond. He merely fidgeted in his seat. "Mr. Beady?"

"I think his name was there."

"Yet you still let him in?"

"Might've been the other guard that was with me that day," Beady said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, um, a guard named, Theo…Gomez," Winn responded as he flipped through the files and notes he had in front of him. "But Mr. Gomez was off with another visitor verifying that they weren't bringing in what looked to be contraband. So, for about a half-hour, you were alone."

"I remember that, but I don't recall letting in someone to see that freak."

Winn flinched at the sound of the guard's insult. He told himself that he shouldn't be too surprised that she was called that. After all, the entire unit she was being housed in was called "The Freakshow". Then he reminded himself that the whole reason for his doing this was because of how Siobhan was being treated – as a freak. As if the basic considerations that a more normal inmate might get didn't matter. As less than human. Suddenly the word freak made his blood boil.

"I'm sure you mean inmate and not freak, Mr. Beady," Winn told him flatly.

"So, it's true," Beady said with a self-righteous smile.

"What's true?"

"Me and a few of the other guard have a bet going that you got a thing for the banshee. Why else would you care?"

"I care because meta-human or not, Ms. Smythe is still a human being and deserves –"

"Just barely," Beady said under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Human beings don't have the powers she has. Freaks do. She's just human enough that she doesn't get lumped in with all those slimy aliens that are running around now."

He knew that the guard was being general in his statement, but, with Lyra now coming to mind, all Winn could hear was another bigot talking out of his ass. "You do realize that the person who caught Siobhan was an alien?"

"I got no problem with Supergirl, long as she keeps herself useful. Though I could give her some things to do to make her a little more useful if you know what I mean," he said wolfishly. Oh yeah, Winn thought disdainfully, I definitely do.

He reminded himself to stay calm, and not give in to the urge to jump over the table and try to smack the smile off his face.

"You know what, let's get back to the topic at hand," Winn said, clearing his throat. "Garrett Smythe? If he didn't get in through your colleague, who can verify not being at the visitor's post when Mr. Smythe was here, then he had to have gone through you."

Beady stayed silent.

"Why did you let him through even though he was listed as a persona non-grata? What did he do? Money?"

"I don't have to –"

Beady stopped as the door opened and a woman in a dark pant suit walked in. He noticed that Winn's eyes widened at the sight of her. This is great, he thought, another agent to ride my ass over that insufferable bitch.

"Agent Schott," she said as she closed the door and moved to stand next to the table.

"Alex…I mean, Agent Danvers," Winn stumbled as he saw Alex smile at him, though her eyes could at best be described as glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir, you can go," she told Beady without looking at him.

"Actually, I'm still –" Winn tried to say.

" _Sir_ ," she said with more authority in her voice to convey her impatience. "You can go."

Beady gave Winn a shit eating smile and left the room. Once the door was closed, Alex moved into the chair across from Winn.

"Winn, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" she asked him angrily.

"How'd you know I was here?" Winn asked in shock.

"The warden put in a call to the FBI to complain that an agent was taking control of his prison. When your name was entered into their system it got red flagged down at the DEO. So again, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out what happened to Siobhan," he answered her. He proceeded to start telling her about Siobhan's doctor getting in touch with him, what he told him about her father and the outburst it caused, and then the state he found her in. Alex felt for him, but remained stoic as she listened.

"So, you decided that the best course of action was to impersonate the FBI and start an investigation?" she asked, her voice sounding impatient.

"You didn't see what I saw when I got here yesterday," he fired back. "They had her strapped down like an animal."

"After she broke a containment cell," Alex reasoned.

"Which wouldn't have happened if they hadn't let her father near her," Winn fired back. "Or more specifically, if that guard hadn't probably taken some kind of bribe or something to ignore Siobahn's doctor's order of not letting him see her."

"Do you have any proof that a bribe, or anything else, happened?" Alex asked him sternly. After a quick couple of seconds, Winn just looked away. "So then you need to file a complaint with the warden, and let him handle it."

Winn scoffed at that statement. Alex glared at him.

"The warden couldn't care what happens to Siobahn. If he did, he wouldn't have had her pumped so full of drugs that she ended up in a coma."

"Winn, I get that you care, but you cannot just come rushing to the rescue because you think your ex is being mistreated after trying to break out."

"She wasn't trying to break out, she was trying to get at her father," he corrected.

"Be that as it may, she still broke a containment cell in order to do it," Alex told him. "Her behavior –"

"Her behavior has been a non-issue up until right now. I mean yes, she pisses off the guards by mouthing off every now and then, but she's never been violent. Even her doctor could tell you that. There was no reason to go to such extremes."

"Yes, there were," Alex said, her patience starting to wear thin. "Siobhan is dangerous. Her powers give her the ability to hurt Kara, which is not easy to do. And you've personally felt her strength. She's not as strong as Kara, but she is capable of a lot of damage."

Winn was searching for an argument to Alex's reasoning, but he was coming up short. Unlike Kara whose arguments were more personal in nature, Alex's _were_ practical, which took a lot of the weight of his arguments away from him. Stupid logic, he thought. Before he could think any further the door opened again and Doctor West walked in. Winn took notice of his sunken and, dare he guess, defeated expression.

"Doctor…?"

"She's awake," he said, his voice flat and devoid of any emotion.

* * *

The walk down to the containment area holding Siobhan was quiet save for the sound of Winn, Alex, and Dr. West's footsteps. In fact, Winn felt as though the whole journey was tinged with this feeling of complete discomfort. Dr. West's entire demeanor was already telling Winn that something wasn't right. Alex was reserving her decision until the end of situation, but even she could tell that something was off.

As they reached the holding area, Dr. West stopped and looked back at Winn. "Brace yourself."

Winn nodded and then walked through the door as it was opened for him, Alex following behind – Dr. West stayed behind. As they made their way in, they saw that bed that Siobhan had been strapped to was empty. That should've elated Winn, but instead he felt an overwhelming sense dread. He got closer to the glass and looked in.

Siobhan was standing at the back of the cell, leaning against the wall. Her hands hung limp at her sides, though her hands were clenching and unclenching into fists. Her head was down, her hair falling over face. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Winn could've sworn it looked different.

"Siobhan?" Winn asked slowly, cautiously.

Siobhan shook her head, but didn't look up.

"Siobhan can't come out to play right now."

Winn's eyes widened at the sound of the flat, calm voice. "Siobhan, talk to me," he encouraged gently.

Siobhan finally looked up and the explanation for Dr. West's behavior became clear. The reason why Siobhan's hair looked different was because it was. Grayish-white streaks had infiltrated her brown locks, making it look more like some kind of perverse mane. But the most frightening change was her eyes. Gone were her coffee brown eyes, replaced with the eerie visage of nearly all white save for single black, pinpoint irises.

"Oh my God," Alex said.

"No," Winn gasped in heartbreak. "Siobhan…"

"Silver Banshee," the Banshee corrected with a smile. "Siobhan is gone."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: So this should've been up earlier, but I really wanted to do that Supergirl Oneshot I uploaded just before the finale. However, since I didn't want you all to wait any longer than I already had, here we are. This chapter actually wrote fast than I thought it would considering it's what is going to propel us to ward the end of the story. We're not there yet, but this is the turning point.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"No, no," Winn shook his head. "Siobhan, this isn't…she's still…," he stuttered toward the evil visage occupying Siobhan's body.

The Banshee shook her head as well. She then came off the wall and started to approach the glass. She smiled a mocking grin at Winn. "Uh…um…uh…no, yes," the Banshee began to say, poking fun at Winn's inability to choose his words. She then began to cackle at, what was to her at least, the delightfully broken look on Winn's face. "What's the matter Winnie? Can't figure out how to talk to me? Guess it's just like back at the office, huh? Except this time, there's no Siobhan to find you pathetically charming, because you're right – _this_ isn't Siobhan. And yes, while she might still be in here," she said, forcefully tapping her temple, "I've got her buried so deep, I'm the only one that can hear her screaming."

Winn brought his hand to the glass. The Banshee brought hers up as well and placed it on the same spot as Winn's. "And she is screaming," the Banshee informed him, chuckling darkly.

This is all wrong, Winn thought. She was fighting – she was winning. But as he gazed at those pale, practically soulless eyes, he knew that this situation was far from fake. Oh God, he thought to himself. What's happening to Siobhan in there.

"What do you want?" Alex said sternly.

Without removing her hand, the Banshee turned and looked at Alex, her eyes travelling up and down her body. "Well, well, well; if it isn't the sister. Be right back, Winnie," the Banshee said slowly. She slid her hand across the glass as she moved over to stand in front of Alex.

"How's the little blonde moppet?"

"What do you want?" Alex repeated, slower and more deliberately.

"Not much of a talker this one, huh?" the Banshee asked Winn. "Guess when he was crushing on Kara it really was substance over style. Tell me, Winnie, is this one as good as Siobhan was? "

"Leave him alone," Alex said. "You're dealing with _me_ right now."

"Ooh, feisty," the Banshee smiled. She looked over at Winn who had started to look like he was composing himself. "This one might be a keeper. You know what? I think I might do Siobhan a favor. She already can't stand the blonde Danvers, and seeing you, well it's the one time me and her are of one mind."

She turned back toward Alex. Her gaze was like some cold, remorseless predator. Winn could even swear he heard a growl come from her.

"She's gonna love watching me scream you two to death," the Banshee threatened.

"There is nothing going on between me and Alex," Winn told her.

"I don't care," the Banshee revealed. "Thanks to a little vision from me. Some insecurity from her. And we've got ourselves a recipe for fun. For me at least."

"Siobhan wouldn't let you," Winn spoke up.

"Siobhan is not in control," the Banshee replied. " _I_ am. And believe me, part of her still wants to kill Kara. And just under the suspicion that you're going near her man, she'll have no problem letting me kill you," she explained.

Winn cleared his throat. He knew it was the wrong thing to do. It was a sign that he was trying to compose himself. A sign that she was getting to him. Alex remained stoic, ever the trained agent, used to dealing with hostiles threatening her.

"You can dream all you want about that. You are not getting out of here," Alex told her.

My, my, my, Winn sure does know how to pick them, the Banshee thought. "I wasn't supposed to be able to overpower that shock collar, but I channeled just enough of me into Siobhan to do it. I wasn't supposed to be able to crack that containment cell, but I did that. I wasn't supposed to be able to subdue Siobhan enough to be here, yet here I am."

She leaned into the glass, her breath making small fog clouds as she breathed onto it. She then glared at Alex. "I'm gonna kill Kara because deep down, even if she won't admit it, Siobhan still dreams of seeing it happen." She then turned to Winn and pointed at Alex. "I'm gonna kill her for the fun of it. And then, I'm going to let Siobhan surface just enough to watch with her own eyes, as I kill you. And once the only person giving her the strength to fight me is gone, she'll be just as dead. And I'll be what I've always wanted to be since this curse started – free, forever."

Winn, and even Alex, felt a frisson of fear travel through them. As much as they wanted to believe that there was a way to bring Siobhan back, to force the Banshee out; it was becoming clear, that might not be possible. And now there only hope against a rampage of murder, was a few inches of reinforced polycompound glass, and the manpower of the prison guards.

"Winn, we need to go," Alex said calmly.

"We can't just leave her like –"

"Winn, now!"

Win followed Alex back toward the door. They tried to remain looking forward, but they could hear the Banshee laughing behind them.

"See you soon, Winnie," the Banshee said just before the door closed and she was alone.

* * *

The Banshee was laying on the bunk in her cell. Well, her new cell. They still hadn't transferred her back to Siobhan's original cell since they didn't know how to transfer her safely using the current technology. So, as it stood, she was completely cutoff from the normal cell block. No interaction, not even from the guards. Her meals had been delivered by drone. She was alone since being put in here and since Winn and Alex had left yesterday.

Another inmate in her place would've gone insane. But the Banshee smiled at the treatment. They were afraid and she relished in it.

As she was imagining what she'd do when her opportunity to leave arose, she heard the door leading into this – solitary confinement was the best term she could come up with – leading into this area open and slam shut. Two sets of shoes echoed in her ears, one more pronounced than the other. "You got a visitor, Smythe," she heard a male voice – a guard – say.

She didn't move or even open her eyes.

"Hey, Smythe."

" _Siobhan_ , isn't here."

"That's right," came a female voice that the Banshee didn't recognize from any of Siobhan's memories. "You're the Silver Banshee, correct?"

"Finally, someone with manners. Now who are you?"

"I represent an organization dedicated to protecting this planet from –"

"From people like me?" the Banshee asked, still not finding a need for her to get up.

"From the person who put you here."

"Supergirl? You want to protect the Earth from National City's favorite hero?"

"From an alien threat; even if that threat masquerades behind good intentions and a cape."

"And you think I can do something about that?"

"I was watching the news all those months ago when you and your colleague, Livewire I believe her name is, battled against her. " _You_ had the strength to stand toe to toe with her. Your friend had her down. If those firefighters hadn't intervened, you might not be here today."

"So, you want to what? Arrange another meeting between me and Little Miss Blonde Ambition? Because if you haven't noticed, I'm a little indisposed at the moment."

"I have many friends. Friends with the same belief I do about the growing alien menace on Earth. Like me, they also know it would be best to have people such as yourself, and a few of the other metahuman inmates in here on our side. Agree to help, and we can… _arrange_ to have you released."

The Banshee finally rose from the bed. She walked up to the glass, and looked at the woman who'd been practically teasing her with what she wanted. She was surprised to see that this woman was at least a half-foot taller that Siobhan's five-foot-six. "And just what's in it for you?"

"A protected Earth, and justice for my son, who an alien had imprisoned for merely wanting to do the same thing I'm asking of you now."

This woman is delusional to think I'll just follow orders, the Banshee thought. Then again, she further mused, a way out of here, is a way out of here.

"Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

No one saw it coming. Not the Warden. Not the guards – most of them anyway. Certainly not the other inmates. A surprise visit from the State Department of Corrections a week after Winn and Alex's conversation with the Banshee had caused quite a stir. Most thought that she was being transferred. They actually breathed a sigh of relief. Whether it would be admitted or not, the general consensus in Van Kull was that the "new" Siobhan was scaring everyone. And those that weren't totally scared, would easily admit to finding her completely creepy.

On a daily basis the guards now actually bartered, bought, and fought to not have to be one working her cell. None of them wanted to venture in there and be forced to have to endure that cold, soulless stare. And they certainly didn't want to have to hear her taunting them.

There was a sigh of relief when the D.O.C. official said that he needed all the metahumans loaded up for transfer while an evaluation of their holding cells was conducted. It meant that Siobhan was going to be someone else's problem for a few days. The guards found it mildly amusing that even amongst the other metas, she was still looked at with apprehension.

A day later, when the evaluator never arrived and the Warden put in a call to the D.O.C., the truth came out. No official had been sent. There was no scheduled evaluation. What there was…was quite possibly the most ingenious prison break in California history.

The Silver Banshee was out.

* * *

The D.O.C. bus pulled into the warehouse, though none of the people on it, save for those posing as officers, could see it. The Banshee and the metas felt the bus stop, but the black hoods over their heads prevented them from seeing out. They were ordered to get up and were led off the bus. The Banshee felt the hood get yanked off her head and she immediately began looking around. There were what looked several weapons lockers arranged along the back wall and some stacked boxes near them.

There was a set of terminals on the right side wall with a massive screen above it, surrounded by smaller screens that had maps on the center screen and faces and profiles on the surrounding screens. The Banshee noticed that the top spot on each of the smaller screens was held by Superman and Supergirl.

Standing near them were a group of men and women carrying various tablets, phones, and devices. Probably everything they have on the aliens and us, the Banshee thought.

"Thank you for coming," said the woman from a few days earlier. "I hope you'll forgive the clandestine way in which you were transported, but we can't take any chances this early in our endeavor."

"Just who the hell are you, lady?" came the voice of one of the men that had been pulled off the truck.

A large man in hood that covered his face began walking toward him. "It's alright," the woman stopped him. "My name is Lillian Luthor, and I lead an organization that needs all of your assistance, more specifically the assistance your gifts can provide."

"Gifts? You mean our powers," the Banshee corrected.

"The powers of people such as yourselves make you all the only humans on Earth who can possibly match the aliens that have invaded our planet," Lillian told her.

"And we're just supposed to what…challenge them to a fight at noon down on main street?" one of the other female metas asked.

"Close," Lillian said. "I was thinking a small skirmish first, to test your abilities, and see who holds their own adequately enough."

A few of the assembled prisoners began snickering, a few complaining. The Banshee stayed impassive.

"So, you spring us to take on the mean, nasty aliens, but first you want us to audition for your little… _X-Files_?" came the accented voice of a man a few spaces down from Banshee. A quick glance over revealed a slightly tall, almost gangly thin man with purple hair and a piece of tech around his head similar in style to the shock collar the Banshee was wearing.

Lillian moved closer toward him. The hooded man followed her. "And you are, sir?"

"Manchester Black," he said smugly.

Lillian looked back over her shoulder at one of the men that was standing behind her. He typed into his tablet. "Manchester Black: 29 years old, originally hails from London, parents unknown, one sister. Powers: telekinesis and telepathy."

"Not while they have my head wrapped in this crown though, love," he grumbled.

"Well let's just see what we can do about that…for all you," Lillian said as she made her way back to center stage. "In the standing lockers and stacked foot lockers you'll find what we hope are suitable replacements for the gear, weaponry, and outfits you wore before your incarceration."

The assembled metas moved toward the foot lockers. The Banshee joined them, finding the one with her name on it. She threw it open and found a fairly accurate copy of the costume Leslie had put together for her as well as the make-up necessary to give her back her skeletal look. But what was surprising was the change of civilian clothes also in the locker.

"Would you prefer I address you as Silver Banshee, or Ms. Banshee?" she heard Lillian ask from behind her. The Banshee turned and looked at her liberator.

"Banshee is –"

The Banshee stopped as one of Lillian's aides came up and proceeded to remove the collar from around her neck and the shackles from her hands. She shot him a look of contempt for the interruption and the aide immediately cowered, his eyes falling to the floor as he backed up quickly.

"I apologize for that, but I assume that you would want those off," Lillian said as she watched the Banshee rub her wrists.

"You really think I'm going to let you just use me? That I won't decide to just kill you?" the Banshee tried to intimidate.

Lillian simply smirked. Before the Banshee could say anything else, or wait for a response, she suddenly felt a sharp pinch in the back of her neck. She groaned from the pain and turned to see a different aide standing behind her, a gun looking device in his hand that was used for whatever just happened. She growled at him and his eyes widened as he realized that he'd angered her. Without warning, the Banshee grabbed him by the neck, lifted him off the floor, and threw him one handed away from her.

"Feel better?" Lillian asked. The Banshee turned back toward her. "That pinch that you just received – that all of you just received – was a small capsule containing a neurotoxin that can kill almost instantly by releasing it into your bloodstream if it's ruptured. Turn on us in any way, I rupture it. Try to attack us in any way, I rupture it. Don't do as you're told, I rupture it. Don't live up to expectations, I rupture it. From this point on, we are in control, not you."

The Banshee glared at Lillian.

"Now, Silver Banshee, I have a special mission for you. I need to bring Supergirl to a desired location for our earlier mentioned skirmish."

"And just how am I going to do that?" the Banshee asked, clearly angry at essentially being put on a leash.

"Ms. Smythe is acquainted with people that Supergirl is also friends with. I want you to attack who you think will draw the best ire from her to get her to come after you. Once she does, simply get to a location I've already picked out."

"Do I really have a choice?"

Lillian smiled. "No. So please, get changed into the regular clothes, and get to work."

* * *

Winn was sitting inside Noonan's, finishing up his lunch. It had been a long morning at the DEO. J'onn had him trying to pinpoint where an unknown signal that the satellites had picked up was coming from. He'd gotten close, but for some reason the source of the signal was fluctuating and he wasn't able to narrow it down. He was beginning to get so frustrated to the point of nearly breaking his keyboard that he'd been ordered to take his lunch break and clear his head.

Now, after a cheeseburger and fries, he felt calm and more in control. Most of the tension of the morning was gone and he felt like he was ready to show that signal who was in charge.

Suddenly there was a commotion from the outside that caught his attention. Three big black SUVs forced their way through traffic and stopped in front of the restaurant with screeching tires. One look at the guys filing out and it became clear to Winn that something was wrong. Their clothes, weapons, and movements all said one thing: trained personnel. His thoughts were confirmed when they rushed inside and surrounded him.

"Don't shoot," he called out as the troops grabbed him and forced him from his chair and outside and into one of the SUVs. "Alex?" he gasped out once he was in the backseat and able to see her in the front passenger seat. "What the hell is with the Men in Black abduction?"

"Siobhan's escaped yesterday," was all Alex said right before she gave the order to head back to the DEO. "You're going into lockdown at the DEO until we find her."

* * *

The door to Winn's apartment flew off its hinges and into what would be the living room. The Banshee charged in after it, slowing to a saunter once she was inside. "Honey," she sang before her voice took on its normal, deep, menacing timber, "I'm home."

When there was no response she began to pace the apartment. It was nearly exactly the same as the last time, she thought as she accessed Siobhan's memories. The leather chair adjacent to the couch, which was the only new piece of furniture in the place. Siobhan had made him buy it since she thought the old one was way too old and way too ugly. She glanced at the worn couch, a small smile ceasing her lips as she remembered all the times Siobhan and Winn had made love on it when they knew that wouldn't be able to make it to his bed.

 _Leave_.

The Banshee shook the stray command from her thoughts. Shut up Siobhan, she thought, knowing where it came from, I don't care how special you think this place is.

She took a couple of steps and then stopped. Something on the end table caught her attention. She picked up the picture frame on it and gazed at the picture. Winn, with some strange blonde. Judging from the facial structure, the Banshee assumed it was an alien. The boy does like them abnormal, she thought. But the most telling thing in the picture was the way they were positioned: Winn standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her head was leaned into his shoulder. They were both smiling, the kind two people who care about each other do.

 _Before you, he used to smile that way with me._

Suddenly a rush of anger swept through her and she flung the frame, picture and all, across the room. The end table followed after it. She picked up the chair and, with a pained scream, tossed it, not caring where it went, but it landed in the kitchen.

She glanced back at the couch, and flashes of Winn and that woman on it blazed through her mind. She bent down, grabbed one end of the couch and lifted it as she rose, flipping it over, the cushions sliding over the floor. She went into the kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife she could find, and began slashing away at the cushions. Eventually, she began screeching as she caused more and more stuffing to begin flying out as she went nearly insane with anger.

"Who the hell are you?"

The Banshee stopped, knife in mid-swing, at the sound of the voice. She turned and saw the woman from the picture. She was carrying what looked like a few grocery bags. "Well, if it isn't the missus," she said. She stood up, knife still clutched in her hand.

"I'll ask one last time: who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm the ex."

The Banshee dropped the knife and started moving toward Lyra. Lyra dropped the bags she was holding and rushed the Banshee, catching her off guard with a hard punch to the face. Before the Banshee could turn, she felt herself being kicked in the stomach. Lyra then delivered a hard right uppercut that sent the Banshee flying several feet into the wall that led to Winn's bedroom.

As she struggled to shake off the quick hits, the Banshee looked up and saw Lyra charging toward her. She saw her wind her right arm back, her fist balled up, and then watched as Winn's new girlfriend started bringing it down. Unfortunately for Lyra, the Banshee caught her fist. As she tried to yank her hand back, she felt the intruder begin squeezing. She started groaning in pain as she felt the bones in her hand start to buckle and crack under the pressure.

The Banshee stood, grabbing Lyra by the neck as she did. Once again, Lyra felt a hand squeezing down on her, this one cutting off her ability to breathe. Thinking quickly, she swung her left arm, landing a punch to the intruder's face, though because of the lack of oxygen, the blow lacked the force it should've had.

Without releasing either of her holds, the Banshee swung Lyra around, slamming her against the wall. She gripped Lyra's throat tighter and pulled her head off the wall, only to slam it back up against it. Lyra groaned in pain.

"W-who are you?" Lyra choked out. The Banshee slammed the back of Lyra's head against the wall again, this time causing a large crack to open on the sheetrock. She then drove her knee into Lyra's ribs several times, not stopping until she both felt and heard the breaking of bones.

As she watched Winn's new girlfriend gasp for air, she leaned in until she was nose to nose with her. "I'm the person who'll be deciding whether you're more valuable dead or alive," the Banshee answered. Lyra tried to struggle, but the Banshee head-butted her before she could muster up the attempt. She let go, watching as Lyra crumpled to the ground. She knelt over her, patting her down until she felt what she was looking for.

* * *

Winn slammed his phone down into the desk in the conference room he was sitting in after he'd been rushed to the DEO after being told of Siobhan's escape. He'd been trying to call Lyra since Alex broke the news and all he got was ringing and voicemail.

"Winn, calm down," Alex instructed him as she sat across from him.

"Calm down?" he asked, his voice raised almost a whole octave. "My super crazy ex-girlfriend just escaped prison and is probably looking for me. What happens if she Lyra first instead?"

"Lyra can handle herself," she told him.

"I'd still feel safer if I could warn her," he huffed.

Alex smiled. Seeing Winn so worried about Lyra told her that the relationship the two of them had wasn't just some passing fad or Winn experimenting. There really was something between those two. She figured Lyra was at least invested in the relationship after the whole art theft situation. Lyra maybe a good con artist, but there was no faking the look of relief when Winn told her he forgave her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Winn. Lyra's smart and knows how to take care of herself," Alex reassured.

Winn nodded. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and he practically leapt at it when he recognized Lyra's ringtone.

"Lyra," he said as he answered.

"So that's her name," came the voice on the other end. "It's pretty…kind of like her."

"Siobhan?" he asked, dread quickly filling him. Alex sat up at the sound of Siobhan's name.

"Sorry, Winnie," the Banshee replied. "Still Silver Banshee," she laughed eerily.

"Where's…what did you…?"

"Your girlfriend? Don't worry, she's alive. Beaten. Bruised. Probably a few broken bones. But alive…and unconscious on your living room floor," she taunted.

"S-Siobahn," he whispered.

"Don't call me that," the Banshee snarled over the phone. "We need to talk. Tomorrow – one o'clock. Follow the phone," she ordered just before hanging up.

The phone fell from Winn's hand.

"Winn. Winn what happened?" Alex asked as she watched him go practically catatonic.

"She was at my apartment," he answered, his voice hollow. "She…she hurt Lyra."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: So yeah, this took longer than I planned. I do apologize, but I've been sick and dealing with a hurricane. That being said, I do want to thank CW's The Flash for introducing the multi-verse. It gave me a chance to use a character that I thought deserved more than a one-shot appearance.

As always, please enjoy…

* * *

Winn sat next to Lyra's med bed in the DEO. After Alex and a response team had gone to his apartment they found her still on the floor, leaned up against wall in the position Siobhan had left her in. According to Alex it was quite the creepy sight since Siobhan had propped Lyra up so that her head was lifted like she was leaning it against the wall herself instead of letting it hang lifeless. She had reopened Lyra's eyes so that they were staring out into the room, but their glassy and unfocused gaze made it seem like she was almost capable of coming to life once they'd walked in to retrieve her. The only indication that she was in fact unconscious was that her arms were completely limp by her sides.

They'd checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. Alex reported that it was faint, but there. They were careful when moving her since the back of her skull was fractured, no easy feat in and of itself, but for probably something easy for someone of the Banshee's strength.

When they brought her in, Winn was scared at how much paler she looked. He tried to ask how she was, but Alex and the medical team refused to stop, afraid of how weak she had become. Alex finally spoke to Winn once they had her stabilized.

"I'm not going to lie to you Winn, Siobhan did some damage," Alex started. "She's got over half her ribs broken, a massive concussion, the back of her skull was cracked open, and there's some swelling in her brain."

"Is she…? Will she…?" he started to ask, finding himself unable to say the questions out loud.

"We're hoping for the best, but we won't know anything until the swelling in her brain subsides," Alex told him.

That was twenty-four hours ago, and there was still no real change. She was still lying in her bed, hooked up to the monitors which made Winn feel helpless that he wasn't doing more. He wanted to be tracking Siobhan down, but she'd turned off Lyra's phone and all his attempts to turn it back had failed. Whoever it was that broke her out of prison was also hiding her until she, or they, wanted her found.

He checked his phone again and saw that it was a little after eleven thirty. Siobhan said she wanted to meet at one. Well unless she lets me track that phone like she wanted, that might not happen, he thought.

* * *

The transports taking the metas to the location Lillian had chosen was moving through the streets of National City without suspicion. Inside one of them sat the Banshee, this time clad in her leather outfit, her hair finally in its gray and black color, and full face paint. Also with her was a female with dark brown hair wearing a maroon and yellow leather costume and maroon domino mask, a man in a dark jeans and a black shirt and a black waist-length coat who was snapping his fingers, making flames spark every time he did, and two armed guards.

But the most obvious person in the truck, at least to the Banshee, was Manchester Black. Where at least she, and everyone else, looked like they were wearing something that looked like an outfit that had some thought put into it, Manchester looked like he just rolled out of bed after an all-night bender. His faded jeans were torn and frayed, and looked like there were a few cigarette burns on them. His Union Jack T-shirt was wrinkled beyond comprehension. His combat boots were tied only enough to keep them on and his black leather jacket was faded and thin, almost like it was about to fall apart.

The Banshee saw that he was staring at her, a look of amusement on his face. "People that laugh at me don't live very long," she threatened, her voice husky.

"What's that like?" he asked her, his head leaned back against the side of the truck they were in.

"What's 'what' like?" she questioned him.

"Having two people in one noggin." The Banshee glared at him. "Yeah, can I can hear your little friend," he said, a shit eating little smirk on his face.

"Ignore her."

"I'd like to, Love, really would, but you see, she knows I can hear her. She's begging me to help her," Manchester chuckled.

"Could you?" asked the girl in the maroon.

"Easy peasy," Manchester smiled.

The Banshee growled at him, set her gaze, and then motioned like she was going to start screaming. Except when she opened her mouth, Manchester raised his hand toward her, and nothing came out. She growled again and lunged at him, only to have him flick his wrist and send her back into her seat.

"Now, now, let's play nice shall we, Sally-Screams-A-lot," Manchester chuckled. The Banshee looked at him with white hot rage. The woman in the maroon costume started chucking. The Banshee fixed her gaze on her.

"Chill, sweetheart, we're just having some fun before the fight," she said. "Name's, Eliza. People call me, Intrepid."

The Banshee rested back against the wall of the truck and just glared. Manchester let his hand fall and grinned. "You never answered me, Love. What's it like having the buddy system in that head?"

"When she doesn't shut up about wanting out? Annoying. When's she's screaming? It brings a smile to my face."

The other metas in the truck suddenly became very uncomfortable. Eliza and Manchester glanced at each other and chuckled. They were the only ones. "I can see why the guards were nervous," Eliza said.

Before Banshee could respond, the truck came to stop. The back doors opened and more armed guards stood, weapons raised and ordered the metas out. The stood before Lillian, who looked calm yet confident without appearing arrogant about the task that was coming up.

"I hope all of you are prepared for what's to transpire later today," she began. "While today is a… _audition_ , and overwhelming victory is not completely expected, I do want to see that I don't have misplaced expectations on what you all are capable of. Make no mistake, those that do not live up expectations, or find themselves apprehended, will not be in any position to reveal what they've learned."

The metas looked amongst themselves, sizing each other up. Some, like Manchester, Eliza, and the Banshee didn't look worried. Others showed some trepidation. Once again the Banshee caught Manchester staring at her.

"What now?" she asked him, more annoyed than angry.

"Who's Winn? And why doesn't your playmate want me to make sure that he doesn't die?"

The Banshee looked at him in total disbelief. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Siobhan was actually communicating? Just who the hell is this guy, she thought.

"You need to stop listening to her," the Banshee said.

"Is there a problem?" Lillian asked at the sound of the interruption.

"Just some quick girl talk," Manchester responded.

"Make sure it's about the task at hand," Lillian said. She then turned to one of her aides. "Turn off the signal damper, and turn on the phone Silver Banshee brought us. Once that phone is on, send a text to the person she told you to, and then you all will have maybe a half hour to prepare your assault. Good hunting," she said before walking off to get to her secure location.

The Banshee and the metas began moving toward their posts. She felt a rush of wind catch up to her and suddenly Eliza was on her right. "You know what, I think us girls should stick together," she said sassily.

"I don't," Banshee said.

"Oh come on, honey, if you haven't noticed, this group is practically a giant boys club. There's hardly any estrogen here, and you seem the most interesting. And that says something when you consider how quickly a speedster can lose interest."

"The last time I met a speedster, I ended up in prison," the Banshee revealed.

"And here I thought you were a member of the Supergirl club," came Manchester's voice from behind Eliza and the Banshee as they reached a position in an obscure part of the warehouse that Lillian had brought them to.

"You're not big on respecting personal space are you?" the Banshee asked him angrily, her patience wearing thin.

"Hard to respect something that doesn't exist for you," he said as he joined them. He leaned against the wall, reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He fished one out, set it between his lips, and then produced a lighter from one of the jacket's side pockets and lit the cigarette. He pocketed the lighter, took a drag, and brought his hand up and waved his fingers at his temple. "I hear everybody whether they want me to or not if they think hard enough. Like…," he trailed off as he stared at Banshee hard. "Siobhan, is it?"

"Stay out of my head," she ordered.

"But it's not _your_ head, now is it?" he questioned. He began shaking his finger at her. "No. No, that melon belongs to Siobhan and you're just what…subletting?"

"I said stay out of my head," the Banshee snarled as she rushed at him. Before she could get her hands on him, Manchester used his powers to force her hands down long enough to get hands to her face. He held her face still and fixed his eyes onto hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just want to meet your little friend," Manchester answered her.

"Stop. Leave me –" the Banshee pleaded before going silent.

"What are you –?" Eliza started to ask before being hushed by Manchester.

Manchester held his stare on the Banshee, waiting for some kind of reaction. In seconds, she started blinking quickly, stopping finally, and he saw that her eyes had gone from ghostly white to coffee brown. "Siobhan?"

"How am I? Did you? Is she gone?" Siobhan asked quickly.

"Just buried for the moment," Manchester told her.

"Did you just make the wicked bitch disappear?" Eliza asked in shock.

"For now," he responded. "Now tell me, Brown Eyes, who's Winn? And why does the Silver Screamer hate him so much?"

"S-she's out because I let myself lose control. She sees Winn as a threat because he helps keep me calm and…makes me feel human," Siobhan explained.

"Other than the girl scout of steel, is he coming for us? Or rather, for you?" Siobhan nodded.

"She's gonna try and kill him. Please, you have to let me warn –"

Manchester pressed his finger to her lips. "Now you're just telling me more than I want to know," he said. He gripped her face again and stared at her once more. "Sally?" he guessed with a smile. Once more there was rapid blinking and he watched as the brown eyes became pale again.

The Banshee looked around from her constricted position, and then brushed off Manchester's hands and head butted him. As he was groaning in pain, she reached for his throat and began to throttle him.

"Don't you ever do that again," she hissed at him. Before she could squeeze any further, she found herself a few feet away from him, reeling like she'd been tossed. Eliza was standing next to him, checking him over.

"Sorry about that," she told Banshee. "But I'm thinking Luthor's mama might have a problem with you choking one of us out before we get a chance to prove we should stay breathing."

The Banshee glared at her and then turned to Manchester. "What did she tell you?"

"Other than you're as loony as a toon," he coughed.

"I thought since you could hear what's-her-name out here, couldn't you hear her from, well, inside her?" Eliza asked.

"That's the way it usually works," the Banshee answered her angrily. "But tall, dumb, and lanky here did something. I was cut off – buried – with no way out. How the hell did you do that?"

"Sweetie, I can control everything you see and hear if I want. Cutting you off like I did, that was easy. And if you think you were buried then, keep pissing me off. I'll bury you so deep inside Siobhan's mind, you'll never get out," Manchester threatened her. He then threw off Eliza's hands and stormed off.

"Yeah, this plan's gonna go off real well," Eliza sighed.

* * *

Winn was still sitting next to Lyra when Kara walked in. She looked at Winn and felt a flood of emotions hit her. Anger at Siobhan for what she was putting Winn through. For putting Lyra in that bed. Unlike Winn, and now Alex, she still refused to believe that Siobhan and the Banshee weren't one and the same despite what she'd been told. She also felt guilty. Siobhan was angry with her for putting her in prison. And while she did believe that, on some level, Siobhan did this for some manner of revenge on him, deep down, she knew she was the target.

"How's she doing?" Kara asked.

"No real change," Winn said sadly.

Kara stood on the opposite side of the bed, looking down at Lyra. If it weren't for the machines hooked up to her, it would've looked like she was just sleeping and all Winn had to do was kiss her to wake her up like in some fairy tale. Kara almost wished it was that simple.

"Has there been any word on Silver Banshee?" Winn asked. Kara shook her head. Winn looked down, defeated. He shook his head in frustration. "What if Lyra doesn't come out of this, Kara? I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it," he said.

"Don't talk like that Winn," Kara said. "You have to keep hoping that she will."

"This is all my fault."

"No it isn't," she tried to reassure him. "Siobhan did this."

"The Silver Banshee did this. And it's my fault. I lied to Siobhan. She asked me if I was seeing someone, and I told her no. I…I didn't want to upset her when she'd been doing so well at getting better. Maybe when the Banshee found out when she went to my apartment…I don't know. Maybe this set her off."

Kara hated seeing her friend beating himself up over this. This wasn't his fault, but he was trying to make it so, maybe to justify Siobhan's actions, or his own guilt, she didn't know. But she knew she had to make him stop thinking about it.

"You didn't tell me that you two had moved in together," she said in an attempt to change the subject.

"We hadn't. Not yet. I just gave her a key in case she wanted to, every now and then, get away from the trailer park she stays at," he clarified. She watched as his face suddenly softened and he smiled. "Alex wondered if she does grocery shopping. I told her no, that sometimes, she comes over and cooks dinner for us. That's why there was food all over the floor when they got there."

"Lyra can cook?" Kara asked in disbelief.

Winn nodded. "She learned. Though I had to put my foot down on a no cats rule," he laughed.

Kara laughed with him and was about to try and get him to talk further about the relationship when Alex came into the room. "We're getting a signal."

* * *

Back in the main bullpen, Winn was at his station, frantically typing away. "What did the text say again?" Kara asked. She was referencing the text that had been sent to Winn's phone, which had been in turn, routed to the main screen of the DEO.

"Come and get me, Winn," Alex told her. Kara noticed the way that Alex looked worried. She was about to ask what was wrong when Winn shouted.

"Got it. She's at a warehouse on the corner of Shuster and Siegel."

"Get a strike team ready," J'onn ordered out loud. He then turned toward Alex and Kara. "Kara, suit up." Kara nodded.

"Wait," Alex shouted. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Such as?" J'onn inquired.

"I don't think Silver Banshee sent this."

"Based on?" Kara wondered.

"'Come and get me, Winn'? Siobhan calls him Winn. Silver Banshee? She likes to call him Winnie to taunt him. _That's_ what she would've called him."

"You're thinking she's has help beyond those who helped her escape?" J'onn asked.

"I'm thinking whomever it is that broke her out and kept us from finding her until an hour before her 1 pm deadline, is using her as bait."

"Bait?" Winn asked.

"It is plausible, Agent Schott," J'onn concurred. "The people behind this could've sent her after you as a way to draw out, well, Supergirl herself."

"But why?"

"That's what we'll have to find out," Kara said.

"This is a trap, Sis," Alex warned her.

"They're _always_ traps," Kara fired back. "That doesn't mean that we still don't do our jobs. Get the team ready, and meet me at that warehouse."

Before Alex could try and talk further, Kara was already walking off. I have a bad feeling about this, Alex thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Winn pulled up to the warehouse. The black SUV he was given to drive was the only vehicle in sight. As he looked at the seemingly empty, deceptively benign building in front of him, he felt like he was going to throw up. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white and his fingers were starting to hurt. I've got to be insane, he thought. This has trap written all over it and I'm just walking into it.

"You need to go into the building eventually, Agent Schott," J'onn's voice came in over the comm in his ear.

"Yeah…yes, sir," Winn said, the uncertainty clear in his voice. "Is Siob…Silver Banshee in there?"

"Our scans indicate that she is in the building, but she's not staying in one place," J'onn answered him.

"Is she alone?" Winn asked.

"All scans say yes. What about you Supergirl? Are you able to see anyone?"

Supergirl was hovering high above the city, almost directly over the warehouse. She looked down, narrowing her vision until the warehouse was in view. She began to use her X-ray vision to scan the building.

"No…but even if there were someone in there with her, I couldn't tell you," she replied dejectedly. "The building's been lined with lead."

"This is sounding worse and worse by the second," Alex said through her comm. She was stationed a short distance away with a strike team. She was far enough away that wouldn't be seen by a lookout, but close enough that they could respond in less than a minute if they needed to. "I think we should pull Winn out and just let me and my team take the building."

"Negative," J'onn said grin the DEO. "Without confirmation we don't know what you all would be walking into."

"We don't know what Winn's walking into," Alex argued.

"But he's the one they're expecting. So long as we operate as they want us to, they should keep their guard relaxed and allow us a chance to make the apprehension. Though I would still proceed with caution, Agent Schott."

Winn nodded on his end. He took a deep breath and forced his hands off the steering wheel, got out of the SUV and, with his heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of his chest and his nerves nearly knocking him to his feet, moved toward the building. Inside, the place looked as empty as it did from outside, but the feeling of…well? To him, it felt like the building was letting him in only to swallow him whole. He was a good sixty or seventy feet in before he stopped.

"Hello…Siobhan?" he called out. The empty expanse made his voice sound like it was almost echoing. Despite the backup hovering above him, and the ones in the strategically close vans waiting on his call if things went south, he felt more alone than he ever had in his life. "Siobhan, I'm here you like you asked."

There was no response, but Winn didn't think that was because he was alone. The feeling of eyes following him was constant.

"Siobhan?"

"Siobhan…isn't…here," came the almost disembodied voice. Winn looked around. All he saw were support columns surrounding him.

"What do you want?" Winn asked.

"What? No small talk? So impolite, Winnie," the Banshee tisked at him from wherever she was. Winn turned again, looking for her with purpose this time. She's moving, he thought as he realized that her voice wasn't coming from the same place. And she can't teleport, he remembered.

"You don't strike me as a small talk kind of girl."

"Neither was Siobhan…until she met you. Maybe I should let you try and make me a better version of me," she said sarcastically. "After all, Siobhan isn't in the best possible position to _indulge_ you," she chuckled. "And speaking of girls that are indulging you: how's…Lyra is it?"

Winn felt himself become quietly angry at the sound of Lyra'a name.

"There we go, Winnie. That's what I want to see…and feel. Get angry. Just like Siobhan would."

"Siobhan didn't have anything to do with that," Winn countered.

"Didn't she?" the Banshee asked as she finally stepped out from the shadows. She was standing maybe twenty-five or thirty feet in front of Winn. He choked down his rage at seeing her, telling himself to remember that she's just wearing Siobhan. "After all, Siobhan saw all the things I saw. Especially that picture of you and pretty, pretty Lyra."

"Banshee, quit wasting time and get him to call in Supergirl," came Lillian's voice over a comm in the Banshee's own ear.

"Siobhan was so heartbroken to see that you were back to blondes. Tell me, if Lyra doesn't survive, does this mean you'll be going back to quietly pinning for Kara? Or will you move on to another blonde alien? After all, you did know Supergirl."

From her position above the city, Supergirl rolled her eyes and clenched her fists in anger. "Can I take her down now?" she asked

"Negative," J'onn responded to her request. "Unless Agent Schott uses his distress word, we proceed as we are. Let's see if he can reach her."

"Tell me, Winnie – is she here?" the Banshee asked, a twisted grin on her face as she started to slowly move toward him. "Is she close by? Can she hear us?" Winn didn't respond. "Oh Blonde Ambition," she yelled out.

From her post, Supergirl listened in, growing frustrated and angry. "Winn, say the word," she told him.

"Just how much do you care about…your pet?" the Banshee shouted, just before everyone heard what sounded like a demon growling. J'onn, Alex, and Supergirl next heard Winn shouting.

"Help me, Obi-Wan! Help me, O –"

"Move in," Alex shouted. She and her team began racing toward the warehouse, their weapons ready. Supergirl began speeding down toward the ground at the sound of Winn not completing his distress call.

Supergirl was the first in the building. When she landed, she surveyed the area. She came to a stop almost immediately. Directly in front of her, maybe twenty feet away, the Banshee stood, glaring back at her and with her hand wrapped around Winn's throat, forcing him to his knees.

"Let him go, Siobahn," Supergirl ordered her.

"When will you people learn," the Banshee growled back at her. "Siobahn _isn't_ here"

Before Supergirl could respond, the sound of a door being breached was heard, followed by the sound of heavy boots stomping across the floor. Seconds later, Alex and her strike team were flanking Banshee to Supergirl's right.

"Put him down, get on the ground, and put your hands behind your head," Alex gave her own instruction as she and her team raised their weapons.

They watched the Banshee lift Winn, his feet dangling as they searched for the ground. He made choking sounds as the Banshee's gripped tightened from the effort. Winn grabbed at her arm but, like it had with Lyra, he lacked the ability to fight against her hold. She turned toward him, her lips curled sinisterly. "Have you ever wanted to fly Winnie?"

The Banshee reared back her arm and then began spinning in place until she was almost facing away from them, and threw Winn as hard she could. Supergirl took off in a blur of speed, catching Winn just before he slammed into one of the support beams. Before Alex and her team could respond the Banshee had already turned and began using her scream. Everyone dropped their weapons and immediately clasped their hands over their ears. With Winn safe, Supergirl focused her attention back toward Banshee, and began to use her freeze breath to blow her off her feet.

As Supergirl watched the Banshee topple over, a ball of fire came out of nowhere, hitting her in the back of her shoulder and knocking her down to one knee. She, Alex, and the strike team looked over and saw a meta engulfed in flames flying through the air. As Supergirl took off, Alex and the team grabbed their weapons and scattered, taking up defensive positions.

"Watch out for more hostiles and target that meta," Alex ordered. Several of the closer troops took aim and began firing. However, the fire meta was zipping and diving with enough speed and precision to evade the gun fire.

"Stay focused on the ground, I've got him," Supergirl shouted as she let loose with a blast of her heat vision. The fire meta dodged the blast and came back with a blast of several fire balls. Supergirl managed to dodge the first two, but the third did connect, though it only stunned her.

As the fire fight was happening in the air, several of the strike team members still tried to help Supergirl, Alex included. As they were in the middle of discharging their weapons, a blast of yellow lightning streaked across them and they found themselves without their guns. "Sorry babies, can't have you hurting my playmates," Intrepid sassed from a far corner of the warehouse.

Above the action on the ground, Supergirl and the flying meta were finally squaring off from opposite sides of the warehouse. Supergirl shot a steady blast of heat vision that was met by a continuous beam of fire from the meta's hands. Seeing the standoff, Alex grabs her sidearm from her thigh holster and fires off two shots at the fire meta. One of them connected in his shoulder, causing him to break the standoff and allowing Supergirl to hit him with her heat vision, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh Supergirl," the Banshee shouts from the ground. "We're not done playing."

Supergirl looked down and saw that the Banhee once again had Winn, this time directly in front of her to shield herself. She flew down and confronted her once again.

"Let him go, Siobahn."

"My name is…Silver Banshee," she corrected, shouting her name at the end, though not using her powers.

"Siobahn. Silver Banshee. It doesn't matter. Holding Winn hostage gets you nothing because you and your new friends aren't getting out of here," Supergirl told her firmly. Alex and her team, now armed with their own sidearms, moved in to surround Silver Banshee.

The Banshee chuckled.

"Of course holding him hostage gets me something. Right now it gets me a smile on my face because, well…Winnie just looks so cute when he's scared. Isn't that right, Winnie?" the Banshee tormented as she squeezed down on Winn's throat.

"You're not much to be afraid of," Alex said.

"Which is why I brought friends," she grinned. The screaming started with the strike team. They fell to their knees, writhing in what looked like unimaginable pain. Alex and Supergirl looked on as the team started to drop to the floor.

"What are you doing to –?" Alex began to ask Banshee before suddenly she too found herself suddenly in pain. It began in her ribs, a feeling like someone was compressing them into her own organs. Then it spread to her chest, the same squeezing sensation, but this time as if someone was trying to squeeze her heart from inside. "Oh…oh God," she half groaned, half screamed as she too fell to her knees.

"Alex," Supergirl cried out. She looked over at Banshee and felt the heat build in her eyes as she made them glow, showing that she was powering up to use her heat vision. "Whatever you're doing, you stop it…uh…you stop it n –"

Supergirl never finished her command. She suddenly felt a pressure in her head that grew exponentially fast until it felt like her very skull was trying to crack open. She began to falter on her feet from something she had never felt before – excruciating, all-consuming pain. Her brain felt like it was being stabbed from the inside and she soon lost the ability to even focus her vision on the Banshee. When she tried to regain her balance she felt a blast of energy hit her from seemingly out of nowhere. It knocked her back, but she still remained on her feet.

Suddenly, a pair of fire balls came at her followed by a blast of yellow lightning. As she fell to one knee, she felt herself become the target of more fire balls, lightning, energy balls, blasts of what could only be described as physically hard light, and even Banshee's scream which she sent in repetitive waves. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the barrage ended, Supergirl was still down on one knee, and even though the pain in her head had stopped, she was severely weakened and barely able to keep herself from falling. She tried to stand only to feel a punch come out of nowhere and hit her so hard that she actually felt herself reel from it as it was the thing that finally knocked her to the ground.

The Banshee looked at Winn, feeling a sense of glee at the fear in his eyes. She brought him closer to her until their faces were centimeters apart. "Don't go too far, Winnie, we still need to chat," she told him before giving him a hard, unwanted kiss, and then, with a predator's grin, threw him aside.

Banshee then sauntered over to where Supergirl lay fallen. She delivered a swift kick to her ribs, bringing a groan of pain from the Girl of Steel. She then knelt down until she was nearly face to face with her.

"Told you I brought friends. Would you like to meet them?" Banshee gloated.

Without a response, the metas began to show. The first was Intrepid, who speeded up and next to Banshee on her right. Close behind her was Manchester, who took up Banshee's left flank. Banshee grinned wickedly as she revealed that he was the source of her, and Alex and the team's, sudden pain. Soon, more and more metas appeared. Supergirl turned to see them, trying to force herself back up, only for Manchester to flick his wrist and keep her down.

"B-Banshee," she struggled to say. "And at least…oh Rao. At least fifteen to twenty more," she added. She was silenced by a kick to the head from Banshee.

"Aww, that's so cute, she's calling for what…backup?" Intrepid mocked. "Sorry girl-scout, no one's helping you."

Almost immediately, as if fate wanted to prove her wrong, a small device, no bigger than a medium sized stone, rolled in from behind the Banshee, Manchester, and Intrepid. There was a small whirring sound and then, much to the shock of the assembled metas, a loud explosion and a bright flash of light as the concussion grenade began its work. There was immediate disorientation, enough that Manchester Black found his concentration broken. Alex and the strike team fell to the floor, their pain halted, though more from the grenade's effects than from Black relinquishing his efforts. The metas themselves even began falling, the light and sound waves knocking them out.

As the flash of light faded, Supergirl saw a blurred vision of yellow lightning streaking from the area. A second later Winn, who had been shielding himself behind one of the larger support beams, came running out.

"J'onn, the metas and team are down. They're knocked out," Winn started reporting, kneeling down next to Supergirl to check if she was okay. "Kara…Kara is…actually hurt."

"I'm sending back up and a med team your way," Winn heard J'onn say into his comm. "What about Silver Banshee?"

"Gone," Winn answered as he looked around frantically. "So is the guy that was standing next to her, and the speedster. She was probably the one who got them out," he clarified.

"Just hold tight, Agent Schott, the backup is almost there. And good work with that concussive grenade."

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" J'onn asked as he entered the infirmary.

"Define alright?" Winn asked dejectedly.

"I don't need sarcasm right now, Agent Schott, I need answers," J'onn chastised him, though as he looked around the room, he saw that Winn's response may not be one hundred percent inaccurate. Alex and most of the strike team were in this room, the others not able to fit in here were placed in the secondary infirmary on floor below. As he looked around, the general expression on everyone's face looked to be total shell shock.

Some of team members looked passive, almost as if they were trying not to look like they had been affected. Others wore the expressions of people who you could tell had been through a trauma, but were doing their best to hold in the hurt, but little cracks were letting some things show. Finally there were those whose effects were more visible. They were shaking slightly, and there was a great deal of nervous fidgeting being done.

J'onn could see that Alex was in the last group. She was sitting on one of beds, her feet resting on the footrest. Her elbows were resting on her knees and her head was resting on her fists. There was an occasional twitch from her, and every time it occurred, he watched as she lightly tapped her first to her temple, almost as if she was scolding herself for it happening.

"What happened out there, Alex?" J'onn asked, forgoing the formality of calling her Agent Danvers in front of her team.

"We got our ass kicked," Alex answered as she looked up. Her eyes slightly bloodshot and puffy. She'd forced herself to not cry, but the telltale signs of a small fit of tears were obvious.

"Agent Schott, how did we not pick up on all those hostiles?" J'onn demanded from Winn, seeing as he was the only one who seemed to show no ill effects.

"I couldn't even begin to tell you," he answered quickly.

"I suggest you try," was J'onn's impatient response.

Winn took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and then shook his head.

"Near as I can gather, we scanned the warehouse and the surrounding area. We didn't do a scan of the area under the street level once we picked up Silver Banshee's thermal readings. We didn't think it was necessary."

"And Supergirl, her scanning of the area?"

"Kara only scanned the warehouse like we did," Alex answered. "But the building is lead lined, so even if they were under it, she wouldn't have seen it."

"Well so far, I've been informed that we were able to capture roughly fifteen metas," J'onn informed them.

"I can guarantee that that's not all of them," Alex told him.

"Even so, they should be able to give valuable information about whomever broke them, and Silver Banshee, out," J'onn theorized. "Stay here and rest," he ordered Alex. "Agent Schott and I will begin questioning them."

"No," Alex shook her head and got off the bed shakily. "I'm gonna question them too."

* * *

In the holding cells, the metas were taking in their surroundings, or lack thereof. All of them realized that their cells back in Van Kull were better than this. They started hoping that Lillian had some plan to get them out of their current predicament, or that they'd just be sent back to Van Kull, because if this place was an indication of where they might get sent – then they should've stayed in prison they reasoned.

Suddenly they heard the doors slide open and in walked two of the agents they saw at the warehouse and another agent, a large African-American man who they assumed to be in charge since he was being flanked by the other two.

"Alright, we want to know what you all know about today's events, and everything they led up to them," J'onn began as he stood in front of them, his hands behind his back. "So we'll try this like the normal authorities – first one to talk gets the best deal."

All the metas stayed silent.

"After what you all did today, this won't end well," Alex tried. "So it really _is_ in your best interests to talk to us."

Before anyone could even think about responding, J'onn, Alex, and Winn watched as all the metas began gripping their heads and screaming, much like the strike team earlier. But this time, the screaming was much quicker, as almost as quickly as it began, all the incarcerated metas stopped screaming, and fell to the floor. Alex immediately punched in the code for the containment cell and rushed in. She began checking them over, and then began checking for pulses.

"They're all dead," she informed J'onn, her voice carrying a bit of horror at the sheer loss of collective life.

* * *

Watching from their own base, Lillian, Banshee, Intrepid, Manchester, and the remaining metas watched on the monitors as the vital signs of the all the captured metas went from steady signs of life, to numerous, single flat lines all at once. A tech at one of the consoles turned and reported to Lillian.

"All incarcerated metas have been dealt with ma'am."

"Good," Lillian said with far too much calm in her voice. She glanced at the monitors for a second or two more, her face passive and unfeeling, and then turned to her remaining… _troops_. "For those of you remaining, congratulations, despite the number of you captured, today's results far exceeded my expectations.

"You just killed them," Intrepid said in horror.

"They were liabilities," she said matter-of-factly, as if she was simply relaying a simple correction.

"They were people," Intrepid replied in disgust.

"Ms. Harmon, may I remind you, that when we orchestrated your release, it was with the condition that those who didn't perform to expectations would be…dealt with."

Intrepid felt her jaw fall at the ease with which Lillian spoke of what just happened – as if what she did was simply flipping off a light switch instead of the mass murder that it was. She looked at Manchester and at Banshee. Manchester looked as equally conflicted as she suddenly found herself after witnessing the coldness of Lillian Luthor and her minions. But to her surprise, even Banshee looked as if she'd suddenly found herself reconsidering her allegiance to the Luthor Family matriarch.

"Now, I trust there won't be any further outbursts, because we have more work to do. Rest for now, you have earned it. We will devise a second - this time more precise – assault to show the world that threats like Supergirl are soon to be a thing of the past," Lillian said as she smiled genuinely, though frighteningly to her assembled ranks.

Later that night, as the other five metas slept, Manchester Black, Intrepid, and the Banshee were still awake. They were glancing at one another, not saying anything, just feeling the weight of the situation.

"We need to get out of here," Manchester whispered with a swiveling of his head, making sure no one was around.

"Get out of here?" Banshee asked in a similar whisper.

"Escape. Flee. Run away. Whatever you want to call it," Manchester mocked. "Because I don't know about any of you, but I for one don't feel inclined to stay here, waiting for Mommy Dearest out there to decide I'm not useful and snuff me out. Her revenge isn't worth my life."

"We can't just walk away now can we?" Banshee told him. "Not while she's giving us –"

"Don't give feed me that bullshit of helping her get her revenge helps you get your revenge," Manchester cut her off. "You may want to kill your roommate's boyfriend and all his little playmates, but I could read your thoughts when she killed all of them back there. You were as terrified and disgusted as Little Lizzie over here."

"Eliza," Intrepid corrected him, stressing the sound of her name.

"Little Lizzie sounds cuter, Love," he said with a crooked smile.

"Even if I did share – _Eliza's_ – feelings," Banshee said, earning a smile of appreciation from Intrepid over the correct use of her real name, "like I said: we can't just walk away."

"Just say the word, I'll rush the three of us out of here before they notice we're gone," Intrepid said.

Manchester shook his head. "No, I've read the thoughts of Lillian's lackeys. These things in our necks, they have a pretty far range. If we're going to run – and live – we need them out."

"If we tamper with them, they'll know. We'll be dead before we could really try," Banshee reminded him.

"So then we think like our like benefactress," Manchester told her. "We come up with a plan, and then we think…surgically."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: So, it's been a while. I had some time constraints on another story that took up a little too much time. To try and make up for it, I've uploaded this chapter, and I'm working on the next one now. We're not too far from the end, so I felt two chapters in a row would help get us there.

Please enjoy...

* * *

The elevator doors to the DEO opened with Winn inside it, pacing and fidgeting in place. Once they were open enough for him to get through, he bolted through them, nearly running into a passing agent. He stopped to collect himself and looked around the bullpen. He saw J'onn and Alex near his console, and began to move toward them.

"Guys, I need to speak with you," he said as he reached them. He looked around quickly and then looked back toward Alex. "And Kara. I need her here, too."

"What's this about, Agent Schott?" J'onn asked.

"Siobahn, I know how to find her – kind of."

Moments later, Kara was landing in the DEO and darting over to Winn's console.

"We're all here, Winn, now what?" Alex asked, growing impatient.

"Yeah, you said you could find, Siobahn?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Yes – again, kind of," Winn clarified. "She, um, she got in contact with me last night."

"She called you?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Well…um…"

"Please tell me you traced the call afterwards?" Alex implored him.

"No," Winn said with a sheepish point in her direction.

"And why not, Agent Schott?" J'onn asked, clearly upset.

"Because she didn't call me," Winn told them.

"But you said she –" Kara began.

"I said she got in contact with me. Not that she called me. She, uh, she kind of…invaded my dream last night," Winn revealed. As he said it out loud, he quickly realized how much crazier it sounded than in his own mind as he rehearsed it over and over in there to make sure he didn't sound too crazy.

"Your dream?" Alex asked. "You talked to her in your dream?"

"When you say it like that, yeah…it sounds crazy."

"Please, start from the beginning so we don't think you are," J'onn ordered him.

* * *

 _The previous night..._

The music was loud, a hard driving beat, heavy on the gritty, mean guitar and pulse pounding drums. The singer's voice was gravelly and harsh. Overall, perfect music for a night out of drinking or anything else that could cross your mind and get you into some trouble. It was also Lyra's favorite kind of music. Winn found it a little too loud, but whatever made her feel good, he was fine with.

They had decided on a night out, but didn't want to do anything fancy. So they found themselves at the alien bar, playing pool over a few drinks and a basket of chicken wings. Or more specifically, Lyra was playing pool, Winn was just hoping to not look too embarrassing when it was his turn. It was currently Lyra's turn and Winn was watching her set up her shot.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wicked little grin before turning back and shooting. The clacking of the balls colliding drew his attention as he watched one of the striped balls fall into the corner pocket, followed shortly the cue ball which came to a stop just before the pocket. Winn chuckled at the fact that he was losing, not really caring as he was enjoying watching Lyra in her prone position.

"Enjoying the view, Winn?" he heard Lyra say. But as he shook himself out of his reverie, he realized something was wrong. As Lyra stood up and faced him, Winn felt his jaw drop and the color leave his face as he stared back at…, "Siobahn?"

"Hi, Winn. I remember that you always did like watching me walk away, so, this must be the next best thing," Siobahn told him in jest. She looked down at herself. While it was her body, since she remembered Lyra being just a _little bit_ thinner than her, she was in Lyra's clothes – a pair of jeans, some knee-high boots, a tight little top, and a form fitting leather jacket. "At least she has reasonably good taste," Siobahn complimented as she assessed the outfit.

"What are you doing here? And where's Lyra?" Winn asked, his voice raising a few octaves. He raised his pool cue in front of him while he looked around, the music was still going, but he and Siobahn were now alone.

"Lyra's not here. I am. And I gotta say, as far as dreams go, this…?" she asked him as she took her surroundings. "I mean this place looks some kind of dive that even the –"

"Dream? What dream?"

"This dream," Siobahn said as she waved her hands around her.

"So am I, what…just suddenly dreaming about you?"

Siobahn shook her head. "One of the metas that got broken out with me is a telepath, a pretty powerful one. He sent me from inside my head…into yours," she revealed.

Winn shook his head as he gripped his temple. He was having trouble believing what he was hearing, and he found that amazing considering both his job and everything he'd seen the past few years. "Okay, so you're with a guy who can pull…well…you from inside your own head and just drop you in mine?"

"Yup. One of his other party tricks is actually burying the Banshee for a little bit so I can talk."

"Then why didn't he do that?" Winn asked, hoping to hear something to prove that this was just his own mind talking to him.

"Because if that psycho Lilian found out I was me and not the Silver Banshee, she'd turn the inside of my skull to mush. And even if he did, how was I supposed to get to you without getting my…"

"Getting your brain turned to mush," Winn finished for her.

Siobahn smiled. "You were always so smart."

"So why are you here?" Winn said taking a seat on one of the bar chairs next to the pool table. Siobahn lifts herself up and sits on the pool table.

"I need your help – to get away from Lilian Luthor."

"L-Lilian _Luthor_?" Winn asked in disbelief, and just a little bit of dread. "Your Lilian is _that_ Lilian?"

"Yeah, she was the one who orchestrated the breakout so she get her hands on the metas. She wanted to use us – and our powers – as her own personal army against Supergirl. Banshee was all for it. Most of us were," Siobahn revealed sounding regretful near the end.

"Were?"

"We – me _and_ Banshee – Manchester…"

"Uh…Manchester?" Winn interrupted her.

"The psychic I mentioned. The two of us and Eliza – the speedster, we watched Lilian have all those metas you guys captured killed. She didn't pause, didn't think about it…she didn't even blink when giving the order. The Banshee might be bad, but neither of us has ever seen evil like her. And you've got the list of who we were locked up with, so that's saying something. We want out. More specifically, the three of us want out _without_ dying. Which is where you and team girl scout come in. We'll surrender ourselves if the people you work with can ensure we live through this."

Winn looked at Siobahn. This can't be real, he thought. I have to be making this up, he further mused as he was convinced that he _was_ dreaming.

"So? What do you say?"

"I say that I'm dreaming," Winn answered.

Siobahn closed her eyes and groaned in frustration as she let her head drop. Am I _that_ untrustworthy to him now, she asked herself. She looked at him, into his green eyes and thought about what she needed to do to convince him.

"Your girlfriend…Lyra?" Winn nodded. "After the Banshee beat her unconscious, she woke up for a little bit and told her something. She said the Banshee needs to kill her, because if she didn't, and she hurt you, she'd kill her."

She was awake, Winn thought sadly. Then he thought, hopefully, that maybe she might be able to wake up again.

"So, does that get us your help?" Siobahn asked.

"What do you need?"

* * *

"Do you really think we can trust her?" Kara asked Winn after he finished explaining what happened to him. "I mean this could be a trick."

"I…I don't think it is," Winn replied. "I mean, a Jedi mind trick like that is way past her skill set, and –"

"But not beyond that telepath of theirs," Alex cut him off. "And she did say that he was the one projecting her to you."

"To ask for help. And let's be honest, even without powers, Lilian Luthor would definitely send even metahumans running scared," Winn told her. "I – I think we should trust Siobahn. I mean, what have we got to lose?"

"Besides our lives?" Kara posed to him.

"It would be no different than if we went in blind like last time," J'onn reasoned. "At least with intel, we might be able to better defend ourselves. Did Miss Smythe tell you how or when they would need us to do this, Agent Schott?"

"They're waiting on Lilian to decide, but Siobahn did say that we'd definitely know when Lilian decided even she couldn't get in touch with me again."

"Then all we can do is wait," J'onn said, his voice normal, but it was clear to Kara, Alex, and Winn that he was not totally happy about trusting someone who nearly killed his agents.

* * *

 _The night before..._

The Banshee awoke with a gasp. She sat up quickly, her motion knocking Manchester's hands away from her temples. Eliza puts a hand to Banshee's shoulder to steady her. "Whoa there, Sally," she said as she felt Banshee put her arms behind her to hold herself up. Banshee turned to look at her, which then turned into more glaring than looking. "What? I'm not calling you Silver Banshee. Or Banshee."

" _Sally_?" Banshee growled.

"As in Screams A-lot," Eliza smiled playfully, reminding Banshee of what Manchester had called her days earlier. Banshee motioned like she was going to scream and suddenly, with a small sizzling of yellow electricity, Eliza was now on the Banshee's other side, her hand now gently resting on her right shoulder. "Play nice, dearie."

"Can we focus please, ladies?" Manchester interrupted, his voice annoyed. "Did your playmate get in touch with our mark?"

The Banshee nodded. "She won't shut up about it."

"Did he believe her?" Eliza asked. "Will he help us?"

"He's hesitant, but yeah, he'll help."

"Good," Manchester said as he laid down and covered his eyes with his arm, the task of projecting Siobahn's mind into someone else's head taxing even his powers. He was hoping sleep might come now that at least the glimmering hope of not dying seemed to be within grasp. "Because I personally would like to live to a ripe old age after a life of well spent misdeeds."

Eliza and Banshee just looked at each other, their faces betraying their thoughts.

"I heard that, ladies. Telepath remember? Now get some sleep. We can't get back into contact until mommy bitchiest decides to plan her next assault."


	18. Chapter 18

_For too long a growing population of freakish invaders have been allowed to walk amongst us. They have come to us from other planets, bringing with them their problems and their unnecessary influence. They contribute to our crime. And they hide behind the veil of heroism in order to impose their will, and imprison or kill those who would defend us from the threat they truly are. But now, nature has given us the means to fight back. Individuals with gifts just as formidable. Now, humanity can stand up and tell these alien interlopers that Earth is for humans – and humans alone._

 _They have already proven their might against one of these supposed alien protectors, and they are prepared to finish their mission. So we invite Supergirl, in whatever physical shape she may be in, to meet us once more, and see who shall be left standing as we show ourselves to National City at noon tomorrow._

 _We are Cadmus, and we are coming._

"So that's that," Manchester uttered as he leaned against the far wall, watching as Llllian broadcast her message onto anything with a screen. "Tomorrow."

"Mama Luthor's seen one too many movies," Eliza snickered from her seat on top of one the tables set up as extra work space, next to Manchester. "I mean seriously – high noon?"

"It's cliché, but means the world can watch," Banshee pointed out. "Can we pull off sending Siobahn into Winn's head by tonight?"

Manchester let out a restrained chuckle. "It hurts that you doubt me, Sally."

* * *

 _The next day…_

The DEO arrived mere seconds after the local NCPD officers in the area. While DEO agents began flooding the area, taking defensive and flanking positions, the NCPD officers began trying to clear the area. People were scattering, trying to get out of the area or run inside the nearest building. Supergirl, Alex, and J'onn stood near one of the SUV's that Alex and J'onn had come in. They were looking around, surveying the area, looking for any signs of Lillian's metahuman army.

"Supergirl…anything?" J'onn asked.

"They're here," she said as she scanned the surrounding buildings with her x-ray vision. "They're in a holding pattern, though."

"I say we take them now," Alex suggested.

"Just give the order," Supergirl said to J'onn in agreement with her sister.

"Negative," J'onn said sternly. "Taking the metas now doesn't give us Lillian Luthor. The only way that happens is if we pinpoint her location during this battle, or our insiders follow through and give us the information once we've lived up to our end."

"Which means we have to stand here…exposed until Lillian or someone else gives their order to attack," Alex pointed out, not liking that option one bit.

* * *

Back in her warehouse, Lillian was watching on the main monitor. Her own satellite was giving her a bird's eye view of the setting. Several of her staff were at their own stations, monitoring the life signs of the metas, as well as radio channels of the local law enforcement to make sure there were no undo surprises.

"Chatter says that NCPD has set up a perimeter around the downtown area, but are not mixed in with Supergirl and the DEO, ma'am," one of the techs said from his station.

Lillian smiled faintly.

"Attack," she said calmly.

* * *

Bolts of lightning rained down from the sky, striking a few feet away from where Supergirl, Alex, and J'onn were standing. Alex and J'onn ducked for cover while Supergirl covered up with her cape. As she lowered her arm to begin looking for the source of the lightning, a blue beam came down and blasted her in the shoulder, sending her flying to the ground. All eyes focused on the figure that was then coming down from the sky. He landed with a resounding thud, his impact cracking the ground and showing the height from which he jumped down from.

"Henshaw?" Alex gasped as she stared at the former director of the DEO.

"Cyborg Superman," he said menacingly. His robotic eye began to pulse and glow and Alex felt herself preparing to run. Before a similar blast like the one that hit Supergirl could be fired, Supergirl swooped in and landed a punch that send the half-man half-machine flying as well. As the two foes began to brawl with one another, other metas began to appear. Suddenly the sound of gunfire, screams of both pain and shouted orders, explosions, and the cacophony of general destruction began to fill the downtown of National City.

* * *

As the battle raged Manchester and Silver Banshee were watching from the lobby of one of the high rises. They were crouched down behind one of the couches, witnessing the melee. "Well, Lillian must be happy," Manchester muttered as he watched a meta that could turn his skin into scaled armor fought off three of the DEO's agents.

"Can we get on with this suicide plan of ours?" Banshee told Manchester.

"Suicide plan? I'm hurt that you doubt me," Manchester said as he fished a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Really? You're going to light up now?"

"Helps me focus?" he asked, hoping it sounded somewhat believable. The Banshee looked at him like he was insane. "We all have our addictions. But still, it'll be a few minutes," he said as he placed his free hand to his temple and looked out at the battle, his face stoic and hard.

* * *

J'onn was crouched behind a large pick-up that had been left behind during the evacuation. "Sitrep, Agent Schott," he yelled.

"Alex and her men are pinned down by the bank on Lexington by a pair of metas who are apparently controlling the weather. They're pelting them with a downpour and lightning across the front of the building. Kara is handing that fire meta along with Robo-Hank," Winn reported from the mobile command unit.

"And our… _allies_?" J'onn asked as he gave serious thought to changing into his Manhunter form. Suddenly, he sensed a slight raise in the temperature around him and then he felt himself surrounded by bright yellow lightning and the feeling of movement. When the sensation of motion stopped, he found himself in a parking garage, a young woman dressed in maroon and yellow was standing in front of him. She reached into her right ear and J'onn watched as she pulled her earpiece out and threw it on the floor.

"I'm assuming you're the boss? The way you were barking orders for a report, it just screams 'I'm in charge' am I right?" Intrepid smiled at him. "Plus you kind of look like the Robo-tool out there. Did you know he hates you?"

J'onn looked at Intrepid like he didn't know what to make of her.

"And you are…?"

"Name's Intrepid. I'm the one that likes to go fast. And fast is how I'd like to get this bomb out of my neck. So can you like work your whatever you got and get it out, please?" she asked as she wagged her fingers at him.

"Turn around, please," he instructed her. Intrepid acquiesced, though she gave him a suspicious look as she turned her back to him. J'onn pulled a device out of the upper arm pocket of his tactical jacket and held it over the back of Intrepid's neck.

"Agent Schott, are you receiving?" he said.

"Yes I am, and you are not going to like what I'm seeing. The device is located between the C2 and C3 vertebrae. J'onn, if you're not careful –"

"I could paralyze her," he finished.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, paralyze me?" Intrepid shouted as she turned around. "No one mentioned anything about paralyzing me."

"You won't be paralyzed," J'onn assured her. "With your powers, even if _it_ did happen, you'd heal completely with time."

"I don't care," she seethed. "I'm a speedster, I like using my legs – they're important to me."

"As important as your head probably is to you?" J'onn pointed out to her. Intrepid looked at him with a hard glare before finally breaking and, with what can only be described as a growl, once again turned her back toward him.

"If I end up not being able to feel my legs, I'm gonna kick your ass," she barked over her shoulder.

"Noted," J'onn said as he took a few steps to close the distance. He then placed his left hand on Intrepid's left shoulder to steady her. He raised his right hand to her neck. His eyes began to glow their bright red as he started to concentrate.

"Wait," Intrepid cried just as she could feel his fingertips along the small hairs back there. J'onn paused and looked around her. Intrepid took a few deep breaths, and then nodded her head. "Okay, let's do this."

"Try not to move, please," J'onn told her as he once gain began moving his hand toward her neck.

Intrepid didn't so much feel J'onn's hand enter body, as much as she felt the presence of it. It was like a large lump was working its way inside her in slow motion. She felt the small movements as he turned his hand slightly, doing everything he could not to interfere with her spinal cord while trying to get close to the device. The whole ordeal felt like it was taking an eternity to her. Or maybe it was just her powers slowing everything down as she concentrated on not moving, forcing her to feel every detail of what was happening. Surprisingly, as she felt his hand begin to move backwards, the pulling sensation she thought would be there was absent. A moment later, for her at least, which probably meant seconds in real time, the pressure of his hand faded and then left. Her neck felt normal again.

"It's out," she heard J'onn tell her. She felt the oxygen leave her lungs as she let out a massive breath, and her body felt tingly as she felt herself relax. She twisted her head back and forth to stretch her neck and shook out her arms to let out the last of the tension. She turned around and looked into his held out palm. There was a small capsule, tinier than any she'd ever seen, resting on his hand.

"So that little thing was gonna blow my head?" she asked him.

"No one's head blew up," he clarified. "But the pain they experienced was excruciating in the seconds it lasted."

"Seconds for _them_ …would've felt like minutes to me," Intrepid said morosely. J'onn watched as she took it from him and held it in her own palm. She placed her gloved fingertip to it and begin to vibrate it until the capsule broke and she waved her hand, trying to get the residue of the toxin off her glove. I've got friends I need to get those out of she said as she closed her eyes and sent out the telepathic call that Manchester told her to send.

"If you're going to honor this agreement, than you need this," J'onn said as he pulled a small earpiece from another of his pockets. "We need you to hear our call outs for plans, strategies, or if we need your particular…assistance."

"A badge would've been cooler," Intrepid suggested as she took the earpiece and slipped it into her ear. She took the two others that J'onn handed her for Manchester and Banshee.

"Thanks," she smiled as she sped off.

* * *

"How much longer is this going to take?" Banshee complained impatiently as she and Manchester were still entrenched in the lobby of the building they were in.

"I'm not totally sure, invasive surgery done without the use of anesthetics, or even knowledge of how it's being done, or by whom, it's not my forte. Is it yours, Sally?" Manchester answered sarcastically.

Banshee just growled at him. "You get slapped around a lot don't you?"

Manchester just smiled mischievously. He opened his lips as if to start speaking when Intrepid came to a stop in front of them.

"What's up my fellow co-conspirators?" she asked gleefully.

"Did it…?" Banshee asked testily.

Intrepid nodded while tapping her ear with one hand and holding out her other. Manchester and Banshee reached into their ears and pulled their earpieces out of their ears and handed them to her. Without another word, she sped off and came back seconds later. "Feels so good to talk freely," she celebrated as she motioned for them to stand up. "So, who's first?"

Manchester and Banshee looked at each other nervously. "I suppose I can go," Manchester finally spoke up.

Intrepid waved him over to her and turned him around. She placed her hand on his shoulder to steady him and brought her other hand up. Banshee saw it as just a blur as Intrepid set up her stance. "I would recommend not moving, but otherwise, this shouldn't hurt a bit."

Manchester felt the same feelings she did when J'onn was working on her, albeit with less time to process it since there was no slowing of time for him. "All done," she said, bringing his attention back from the sensation he was feeling. He turned around, rubbing the back of his neck. He brought his hand up and half expected to see at least some blood on it. "Sweetums, I am better than any blade because well…same results, less blood," Intrepid gloated. "Sally you're up next."

Banshee moved to stand in front of Intrepid, turning her back to her.

"What? No growl for calling you Sally?" Manchester asked glibly.

Banshee didn't answer, just kept staring forward. "Aww, if I didn't know better, I'd say she likes me calling her that," Intrepid sassed.

"Hurry up," Banshee ordered.

"And the moment is gone," Intrepid deadpanned as she began to work on getting the capsule out of Banshee's neck. When she was done, she gave their capsules the same treatment she gave hers, once again, wiping the residue off her glove. She then reached into a small slit in her costume that she used as a pocket and produced three new earpieces. "From our new…friends? Future incarcerators? Anyway, we need to wear these when we go back out there to help stop Lillian."

Banshee and Manchester reluctantly took the earpieces and put them in their ears. Intrepid put hers in and walked over to the door of the building. "This is going to be a new experience," she smiled just before speeding off and running back into the fight.

"Well…shall we?" Manchester said as he motioned for Banshee to walk ahead of him. "What?" he asked as she looked at him in slight disbelief. "I am capable of manners."

Once they stepped outside, they each assessed the battle and decided on a course of action. Manchester decided to head over to where some DEO agents were trying to contain a meta who was levitating cars. They were using tasers, but he was fighting off the effects. Manchester felt he might be of some help. Banshee looked around and, after a few seconds to let Manchester walk off, and hopefully become distracted, began making her way through the battle.

* * *

Winn was sitting in the mobile command unit, his eyes shifting back and forth over the different monitors, some having feeds from security cameras he'd hacked upon arrival, while others held satellite feeds from when he first arrived. He was typing into his keyboards furiously, switching between feeds, trying to keep up with the battle, and call out anything that Kara, Alex, J'onn, or the other agents might need to know. He was so focused on his task that he didn't pay attention to one monitor in particular – the one that was showing the view from outside the command unit. If he had, he wouldn't have been surprised when the doors to the truck were violently ripped off and thrown aside like they were a nuisance.

"What the –?" Winn shouted as he registered the sound. He looked toward the now open void and saw Silver Banshee standing before him, a small, twisted smile betraying the coldness in her eyes. "S-Siobahn?"

"Try again…Winnie," Banshee said in what, to her at least, could only be described as glee.

* * *

Less than a block away, Alex was fighting to get some power-dampening cuffs onto the last of the weather metas. The first had been taken down, fatally unfortunately, but they were able to subdue their current target. He was putting up a struggle, but thankfully he wasn't gifted with super strength. As three other agents held him down she was able to secure the cuffs when suddenly, over her earpiece, and the earpieces of every agent out there, the sound of Winn screaming radiated through their ears.

"Banshee's…here…need…hel–"

"Winn? Winn!" Alex shouted.

"Does anyone have eyes on Agent Schott?" came J'onn's voice as he helped Supergirl try to fight off Cyborg Superman.

"Already on my way," Alex responded as she ran toward the location of the command unit once she realized she was closer than J'onn or Kara.

"So am I," came a female voice that Alex had never heard before.

* * *

Intrepid raced into the area, taking maybe a half second longer than she wanted since she had to find the area where the command unit was. But when she got there, she saw Silver Banshee crouched over Winn, her knee driven into his ribs or stomach, she couldn't tell from her current angle. As she held him down, she was punching away on him, small splatters of blood flying off his face from the impact of the blows. Not wasting another second, she raced over, grabed Silver Banshee by one of her arms and used her momentum to spin Silver Banshee around and throw her. Silver Banshee groaned as she crashed into the command unit and crumpled to the ground. She stood up and shook off the impact.

"Well, if it isn't Little Lizzie," Banshee says condescendingly. "Come to offer me another emotional shoulder to lean on?" she taunted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Intrepid demanded to know.

"What I've been wanting to do since I clawed my way out from inside Siobahn's head – kill the last thing that's keeping her human."

"That wasn't the plan," Intrepid reminded her.

"It was my plan. At least it became my plan again once you so graciously pulled than bomb out of my neck. After all, birds gotta fly, blah, blah, blah," Banshee prattled on. "Besides, who's going to stop me?"

"I'll stop you, because I refuse to die, or get buried in some government hole because of you," Intrepid said as she felt her eyes flash with lightning. She started to try and run but Banshee had already started screaming, forcing her first to freeze in place as she covered her ears. As the screaming continued, Intrepid found herself forced to her knees as Silver Banshee closed the distance, slowing stalking closer.

"S-stop, please," Intrepid begged as Silver Banshee stood over her. As she felt like her eardrums were going to explode, she was certain that this was going to end with her being left to watch in complete silence as Banshee killed this guy. However, suddenly, the screaming stopped. Intrepid tentatively took her hands off her ears. There was a slight ringing, but it was fading already and her hearing was slowly coming back. She shook her head and looked up.

There was a woman standing next to Banshee. She was maybe an inch taller than her and Banshee. She had her gun out and pointed at Silver Banshee's head. At first Intrepid thought that whoever this was had shot Banshee. But as she looked further, she saw the confused look on the strange woman's face. She then looked over Banshee and saw her just standing there, at attention. Her eyes were glassy. Her face was expressionless. It was like someone had hit a pause – and mute – button on her. In fact, the last time Intrepid saw Banshee like this was when Manchester had subdued her inside of Siobahn's head so he could send Siobahn into Winn's head. Oh my god, he did it from wherever he's at, Intrepid thought as she stood up.

"Did you do this?" Alex asked confused.

Intrepid shook her head. "Friend of mine…I think."


End file.
